The Path That Guides Us
by Ranma-Masaki
Summary: Tenchi starts on the path to his future and falls in love along the way. T&A fic! finaly an updated! Please R
1. Chapter 1

The Path That Guides Us  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! Is of my own  
  
creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi  
  
Muyo!" And all related characters, names, etc. Are 1992-2003  
  
AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 1 V.1.1  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It was a typical morning at the Masaki residence, Ryoko and  
  
Ayeka were fighting again over Tenchi again. It was the same  
  
old story Ryoko had jumped on him as soon as he had appeared  
  
downstairs for breakfast.   
  
Sasami had got them to stop by telling both of them that if  
  
they didn't stop fighting there would be no breakfast for the  
  
par of them!   
  
They both quickly sat down and started eating but every now  
  
and then they would give each other dirty looks across the  
  
table.  
  
The only ones missing that morning was Tenchi's Father who  
  
was at work. His Grandpa who was at the shine. Mihoshi was  
  
called away on GP business the day before and Washu was still  
  
in her lab working on her latest project.  
  
Tenchi was sitting at the table deep in thought as he was  
  
eating.  
  
(I think i will pay Grandpa a visit the morning and talk about   
  
the dreams i had this passed week)   
  
Just then Ryoko went steal food from Ayeka plate but was stop  
  
by Ayeka with her chopsticks soon a chopstick battle was  
  
underway.   
  
(I wish they would not fight everyday i fear it will be the  
  
death of me!) Tenchi let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Is anything wrong Tenchi?" Asked Sasami looking up from her  
  
plate.   
  
Ayeka was watching this while at the same time defending her  
  
food from Ryoko.  
  
(Lord Tenchi seems trouble i hope its not because of me and  
  
the demon woman fighting again! i just can't stand the way  
  
she jumps all over on him!)  
  
  
  
"Nothing is wrong Sasami" Tenchi then quickly changed the  
  
subject.  
  
  
  
"After i have Finnish my food i am going visit Grandpa this  
  
morning so do you want me to take Grandpa's breakfast up for  
  
him Sasami?"  
  
"Yes its on the tray on table in the kitchen" she replied.   
  
Soon everybody had finished eating and had started go about  
  
there morning chores.  
  
"OK i see you all at lunch time goodbye everybody" Tenchi  
  
said as he left with the tray of food for Yosho.  
  
"Bye Tenchi say hi to my brother!"  
  
"Goodbye Lord Tenchi"   
  
"Bye bye Tenchi dear!"   
  
With that Tenchi left the house. Ayeka got up and started to  
  
pick up the food bowls.  
  
"Thanks Sasami for the breakfast let me help you clean up  
  
then i must get started on the house work" Said Ayeka to  
  
Sasami as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Sasami with Ryo-ohki on top of her head went off to kitchen  
  
with the rest of the bowls. Ryoko floated of towards the  
  
couch and switched on the TV. Ayeka walked back in to see  
  
Ryoko take a seat on the couch. Ayeka had giving up on trying  
  
to get Ryoko to help round the house but at least if she was  
  
in front of the TV Ayeka could keep an eye on her and know  
  
she was not off trying to get her way with Lord Tenchi.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi walked up the steps that lead to the old shine were  
  
his grandpa lived. The sun was still low in the Okayama sky.  
  
Summer was coming soon and it would soon be time to start  
  
planning the family's vacation probably to the beach which  
  
would also mean that the girls would complete to see who has  
  
the best swimsuit and he would be force to judge which one  
  
was the best. But before he can say anything they would end  
  
up fighting again.  
  
He was so deep in though that he didn't notice that he was at  
  
the shine.  
  
He knock on the door before speaking to let his Grandpa know  
  
it was him.  
  
"Good morning Grandpa its me Tenchi i both your breakfast  
  
this morning"  
  
"Good morning Tenchi. Where is Sasami today? i hope she is  
  
not ill?" Asked Yosho.  
  
  
  
"Sasami is fine today Grandpa i wanted to see you this  
  
morning i need to talk with you about these dreams i have  
  
been having for the passed week" Replied Tenchi as he put the  
  
tray on the small table in side the shine's office.  
  
"Oh well you best tell me what your dream's have been about  
  
as i eat breakfast"  
  
"Well i been dreaming about the girls well just Ryoko and  
  
Ayeka." Tenchi said with is hand behind is head.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi i don't think we should talk about that type of stuff   
  
over my breakfast" Yosho said before Tenchi could Finnish  
  
Tenchi waving his hands in front of him "It was not like  
  
that!"   
  
(Well it is like that in parts but think i can leave them  
  
out)   
  
"Oh well get on with it then boy"  
  
"Well for all my dreams i was looking down on myself. The  
  
first one happened on Monday i was on board Ryo-ohki with  
  
Ryoko, And we were been chased by a number of spaceships that  
  
were shooting at us! I looked scared out of my skin but Ryoko  
  
was laughing her head off! Then after we had lost the ships  
  
the were after us she then grab me and dragged me off towards  
  
a room on board Ryo-ohki i will leave out what happened next"   
  
At this time Tenchi was even redder than before.  
  
  
  
"The next night i was looking down on the house as i watched  
  
myself leave to go work in the fields with my tools in hand.  
  
Ryoko stood watching me leave and was waving me off. But as  
  
soon as i was gone she went back in and laid about all day  
  
doing nothing but watching TV and drinking Saki and it looked  
  
like there was no one else living in the house as the was  
  
pizza boxes and take outs all over the place! Then when i  
  
return home she jump on me kissing me with some force and  
  
then we well you know"   
  
Yosho sat listing to what his grandson Tenchi had to say as  
  
he took a sip of his tea before he said   
  
  
  
"Interesting so go on"  
  
"The next night i was on Jurai with Ayeka. It looked like we  
  
were in a meeting with some nobles i seemed to be doing most  
  
of the talking but i couldn't make out what i was talking to  
  
them about. Some time later they all started to leave and  
  
we both said are good byes to them at the door. As soon as  
  
they had left we both looked like a huge weight had just been  
  
taking off both are shoulders we both turn smiled at each  
  
other and started to kiss slowly we then walked off towards a  
  
side room and i think you know were that was going"   
  
Yosho just nodded.  
  
"Thursday nights dream was again in the house just like it i  
  
was with Ryoko. I watched as Ayeka said her good-byes to me i  
  
looked like i was off to work in town some were as i was in a  
  
business suit. After i left i watched as Ayeka started the  
  
house work she looked like she was humming to herself. She  
  
even started to cook a simple dinner. Later i retuned to  
  
house she greeted me with a simple pick on the cheek. We then  
  
sat down to eat then watch TV before we went to bed"   
  
"The last one was me alone in the house i was looking in  
  
every room trying to find were everybody was but could find  
  
no one. I was alone in a empty house. Then i was emerged in  
  
total darkness. I started to look for any sign of light then  
  
all of a sudden two lights beamed down on two figures one was  
  
Ryoko the other was Ayeka.   
  
They both stood there with there heads down and kept saying.  
  
You should of pick one of us! You should of pick one of us!  
  
Over and over again and Louder and louder they kept going.  
  
Soon i was on the floor with my hands over my ears trying to  
  
block the noise but it did not block out there voice's. Soon  
  
there voices were deafening i cried out in pain that's when i  
  
woke up covered in sweat"  
  
"It seems that they were more then just dreams they sound  
  
like visions of what your future could be like with ever of  
  
those two. And the last one i believe was trying to tell you  
  
that if you leave things the way they are they will get feed  
  
up of waiting and one day they will leave you"   
  
Replied Yosho who then took a drink of his tea before Tenchi   
  
spoke again.  
  
"But how can just go and pick one over the other without  
  
hurting the other one?"   
  
"Tell me Tenchi do you love them?"   
  
Tenchi paused before he replied.  
  
"I do have strong feelings for both of them but i don't know   
  
if i am in truly in love with one of them"   
  
  
  
The was pause before Yosho replied.  
  
  
  
"Tell me Tenchi what is your plans for the future? i know  
  
that because of what has happened around here in the passed  
  
two years you have missed out heavy on your studies"  
  
"Well i have been thinking that i would take over the shine  
  
one day from you Grandpa" Tenchi replied.  
  
(I guess its time to tell him the truth)   
  
  
  
"Tenchi i have been keeping a secret for many years and i  
  
have a good reason for it so what you are about to see must  
  
not leave this room do you understand!" Yosho said in a  
  
commanding voice.  
  
"I understand you have my word Grandpa" Tenchi replied as he  
  
wondered what he was about to see.  
  
"What i am about to show you is my true forum!"   
  
(True from? What does he grandpa mean?)  
  
Tenchi watched in shock as Yosho change from a old man to the  
  
man he watched Ryoko fight that day he watched the memories  
  
of Funaho of the day Yosho & Ryoko fought on Earth 700 years  
  
ago.  
  
"Grandpa your....your....."  
  
"Young?"  
  
  
  
"Yes but how? Why are you showing me now? Does anyone else  
  
know?" Said Tenchi was having trouble understanding what was  
  
going on as he looked at the know young Yosho sitting right  
  
in front of him.  
  
"By using the power from Funaho and the gems on sword Tenchi  
  
i could hide my true age from people. After all i have been  
  
here for 700 years and if i would of stayed in this form  
  
people would start talking! So as you see i will be round for  
  
a long-time to come. So i will be looking after the shine for  
  
a number of years to come. My Mother knows my truth form and  
  
i would not be surprised is my father knows as well"  
  
"I understand why you have had to hided yourself but why  
  
didn't you show your true forum to Ayeka after she found out  
  
that you was her brother?"  
  
"I have my reasons for hiding from Ayeka is that i didn't  
  
agree with my Father about me marrying her. I never like the  
  
idea of marrying my half sister from day one. It was wrong  
  
not only for me but for her as well people should only marry  
  
for love not because some one else says so"  
  
"I will have to agree with you no one should be forced into  
  
get married"   
  
"Well its about time i went about my business for the day"  
  
With that Yosho chance back to is old Katsuhito form and  
  
walked out.  
  
"But how do i know who i love!" Tenchi called following the  
  
old man  
  
  
  
"Think on it Tenchi that's all you can do for now let your  
  
heart guide you. And tell Sasami i thank her for a lovely  
  
breakfast!"  
  
As he watched this Grandpa walk away to a different part of  
  
the shine Yosho's last words echoed in his head.  
  
(Let Your heart guide you)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The Path That Guides Us  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi  
  
Muyo!" And all related characters, names, etc. Are ©1992-2003  
  
AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved   
  
Chapter 2 V 1.1  
  
************************************************************  
  
It had just gone pass noon and Ayeka was hanging out the  
  
washing on the line in the yard when she spotted Tenchi  
  
coming down the steps from the shine. After he had visited  
  
her brother that morning.   
  
(Tenchi has been up there all morning, I wonder what is  
  
bothering him?. I must say he has looked trouble this week.)  
  
She watched as he made his way towards her.  
  
"Good day Lord Tenchi" Said Ayeka as she gave him one of her  
  
warm smiles.  
  
"Oh hi, Ayeka. Sorry can't stop, The fields need attending  
  
to" Said Tenchi as he walked passed the princess.  
  
Ayeka couldn't help but notice that Tenchi had the same look  
  
on his face as he did at the breakfast table.  
  
(Something is differently worrying Tenchi?) Ayeka then  
  
turned her eyes up towards the shine.   
  
(Maybe if i visited Yosho he can shed some light on what is  
  
wrong with Tenchi?) With that in mind Ayeka headed towards  
  
the steps that lead up to the shine.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Back in the house Washu had finally come out of her lab.  
  
Sasami greeted the little scientist as she entered the  
  
kitchen.  
  
"Hello little Washu would you like me to fix you a something  
  
to eat?" Asked Sasami.   
  
"Why thank you Sasami, Sorry i missed breakfast you know what  
  
its like when you are the number one greatest scientist of  
  
the universe!" Replied Washu.   
  
"By the way were is that daughter of mine, Ryoko today?"  
  
"In the family room watching TV" came Sasami's reply as she  
  
handed Washu a sandwich.   
  
"I should of known" he then sat down and started eating the  
  
sandwich Sasami had just made for her.  
  
"What were you working on this morning, little Washu?" Asked  
  
Sasami.   
  
Washu then tried to explained her latest invention to the  
  
little princess, But she could soon see that Sasami had no  
  
idea what she was talking about.  
  
"In short, It's a program that will let Yukinojo, Land its  
  
self without any help from Mihoshi!" Washu then gave the  
  
victory sign.  
  
"Wow that's cool, But why have you only just thought of is  
  
now? We could of used it  
  
a long.."   
  
Sasami stopped talking when she spotted the look she was  
  
getting from Washu. She slowly back out of the room with Ryo  
  
ohki in tow.   
  
"Hump...kids today!" Said an annoyed Washu as she finished of  
  
her food then head back to her lab.  
  
Sasami entered the family room were she join Ryoko on the  
  
couch were she was watching TV .It was soon time for there  
  
favorite soap opera which was about to start. Ryoko looked  
  
round and notice that Ayeka was missing.   
  
"Were is that Ayeka? Sasami, The show is about start?"   
  
"I think she went to visited brother i watched her head up  
  
there from the window a couple of minute's ago" Came Sasami's  
  
reply from were she was sitting right next to Ryo-ohki who  
  
was now in her child form.   
  
"Well, She better not blame me that she missed it!" Came  
  
Ryoko's reply as she looked back to the TV were the show was  
  
just starting.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ayeka made her way towards her brother's office at the shine.  
  
She knocked before Ayeka entered the office.   
  
"Yosho, Are you here? I wish to speak with you?" Called Ayeka  
  
as she entered the office.   
  
(Well, I am popular today) Thought Yosho as he entered the  
  
same room that Ayeka was standing in.   
  
"Why yes dear sister, please sit down" He said gesturing  
  
towards the table in the middle of the room.   
  
"So, What is it you wish to talk to me about Ayeka?"   
  
(Bet is Tenchi) Thought Yosho.  
  
"It is about lord Tenchi,"  
  
(Bingo!)   
  
"I have notice that he seems trouble of late. I know he came  
  
to see you this morning" Said Ayeka.  
  
"And you were hoping i could shed some light on what is  
  
worrying him right?" Ayeka nodded.   
  
"Well, I can say he did come to speak with me. But i am not  
  
at liberty to say why"   
  
Ayeka was about to speak but Yosho held is hand up to stop  
  
her.  
  
"Ayeka answer me this, Why do you fight with Ryoko?"  
  
"What do you mean brother,!" Ayeka couldn't help but think  
  
why Yosho had changed the subject to her fights with Ryoko.  
  
"You know exactly, what i mean" Yosho's voice became more  
  
commanding.  
  
Ayeka took moment before answering him.  
  
"I do not hate Ryoko, Not after i found out about Kagato. But  
  
she makes me so mad, Every time she throws herself at Lord  
  
Tenchi!"   
  
"And you wish you could do that?" Asked Yosho quickly.  
  
"Yes" Ayeka quickly covered her mouth after realizing what  
  
she had just said but it was to late. Yosho sat in front of  
  
her with a cheeky smile.  
  
"there is no need to be embarrassed Ayeka. It is natural for  
  
a woman at your age to think like that." Said Yosho to a red  
  
face Ayeka.  
  
"It is not?" Ask Ayeka.  
  
"No, Like i said it's natural"  
  
"Now answer me this, Have you ever tried not to fight with  
  
Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes, But it didn't last long. I soon lost my temper with her  
  
i guest i get that from Grandma Seto" Replied Ayeka looking  
  
down.  
  
\\ At the same time on Jurai one Lady Seto was walking down a  
  
corridor in the palace when she all of a sudden she sneezed.  
  
"It seems some one is talking about me" //  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
"There is away you could keep your temper i check"  
  
"There is,? Please brother how?" Ayeka pleaded to him.  
  
"Yes there is away to control it" He then turned to his desk  
  
were a number of books were piled. Quickly scanning them he  
  
soon found the one he was looking for.  
  
"Here read this" he said as he handed Ayeka the book.  
  
"What is it about?" Said Ayeka as she looked over the book.  
  
"It is one of a number of books i receive from your Mother on  
  
martial arts teachings of Jurai, A long time ago back on  
  
Jurai. That book was one of only a small number that were not  
  
lost when Funaho crash here on Earth."   
  
"But why would i need a book on martial arts?. Mother has  
  
already trained me in the arts." Asked Ayeka.  
  
"That book focus on warm up teachings. One part focus on  
  
meditation ritual's that helps the fighter to keep there  
  
emotions in check"   
  
Ayeka's eye's got bigger when she realized what her brother  
  
had said.  
  
"Thank you Yosho" Said Ayeka as she hugged the book close to  
  
her chest.  
  
"It's quite aright Ayeka i am more than happy to help my  
  
little sister"   
  
"Well i must get back to the house now" Said Ayeka as she got  
  
up.  
  
"Thank you for your time Yosho" She said as she bowed to him.  
  
"I always have time your my family Ayeka."   
  
Ayeka turned towards the door. As she was about to open it  
  
she wondered why Yosho was giving her away to get in to  
  
Tenchi's good books by not fighting with Ryoko but she  
  
quickly dismissed that idea. He then opened the door and  
  
exited the office.  
  
"Good day to you brother, I trust we will see you tonight for  
  
dinner" Called Ayeka as she stepped out of the office.  
  
Yosho nodded to her. Ayeka then headed towards the steps soon  
  
she disappeared down them.  
  
"Things should get very, interesting around here now" The  
  
voice was not Yosho's it came from a ghostly image of the  
  
goddess Tsunami.  
  
"Yes i believe it will" Came Yosho's reply.  
  
"I only wish no one will be hurt by what is about to unfold"  
  
"Sadly that is one wish i cannot grant" came the Goddess  
  
reply as she faded away.  
  
"That is very true" Replied Yosho as he looked up towards the  
  
blue sky over head.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

The Path That Guides Us  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi  
  
Muyo!"And all related characters,names, etc. Are ©1992-2003  
  
AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sasami woken up the next morning ready to start the day. She  
  
was always the first one to getup in the house so she could  
  
make start on breakfast before the rest of Family woke up.  
  
She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The first  
  
thing she notice when she looked round the room was Ayeka   
  
was already awake. She was sitting on top of her futon with  
  
her legs cross and eyes closed. She had her hands crossed  
  
over her chest with both her hands resting on top her  
  
shoulders.  
  
Sasami notice the way she was breathing slowly. Breathing in  
  
by her nose and breathing out from her mouth.  
  
(What is Ayeka doing?) Sasami wondered.  
  
"Hey Ayeka? What are you doing, Are you alright" She asked a  
  
questioning voice.  
  
It took a couple of seconds before Ayeka replied.  
  
"Oh good morning Sasami, sorry did you ask me a question?"  
  
She said in a claim voice.  
  
"I said what are you doing?"  
  
"I was performing a Juraian mediation ritual. It helps one to  
  
be in control of there emotion's" Came Ayeka's reply.  
  
"Why would you need to do that for Ayeka?" Replied Sasami   
  
who was a little confused.  
  
"Well, I will tell you but, you must keep it a secret  
  
between us!"  
  
"OK i promise Ayeka. I will not tell anyone!"  
  
"Not even Ryo-ohki?" Questioned Ayeka as she eyeballed the  
  
young princess.  
  
Sasami pause for a sec before she nodded her head.  
  
"Good girl now you know how.............."  
  
With that Ayeka explained what she was doing to her younger  
  
sister.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
About 10 minutes later Sasami skipped down the stairs. When  
  
she reached the bottom she notice that Tenchi's Father  
  
Nobuyuki was asleep on the couch still in his work clothes.  
  
(Poor Father Masaki, He must of got home late last night. He  
  
works so hard so that we can all live here. I know i will  
  
make his favorite breakfast for him!)  
  
With that she skipped off into the kitchen to start  
  
breakfast. She was soon joined by Ryo-ohki,  
  
She thought about to tell the cabbit/girl what her sister was  
  
up to but she heard her sisters words in her head.  
  
------------------------Flashback-----------------------------  
  
"Now you promise me that what i have said to you that you  
  
will not tell anyone. Do you promise Sasami?"  
  
"OK i promise Ayeka. I hope it works"  
  
"So did i Sasami so do i"  
  
---------------------End of Flashback-------------------------  
  
(I most not break my word to Ayeka) Thought Sasami.  
  
(Good Girl Sasami)  
  
(Oh is that you Tsunami?)  
  
(Yes little one things are about to change around here)  
  
With a smile on her face Sasami went back to her cooking.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi woke up to smell Sasami cooking breakfast which was  
  
always a welcome smell first thing in the mornings.  
  
Thankfully he had no dreams last night like the ones he had  
  
all week  
  
He got up and quickly grabbed his clothes for the day and  
  
then head towards the bathroom. On the way he pass Ayeka as  
  
she stepped out of her room.  
  
"Good morning Miss Ayeka"  
  
"Good morning to you Lord Tenchi hope you are well?"  
  
"Yes, you?"  
  
"Thank you for your concern i am feeling fine today"  
  
"Well i guess i will see you downstairs in a little while  
  
then"  
  
"Yes i am now of to help Sasami get breakfast ready. It  
  
should be ready by the time you come down" Said Ayeka as she  
  
turned to head downstairs.  
  
Tenchi couldn't help but watched her head towards stairs. For  
  
some reason Ayeka seemed different today but he couldn't work  
  
out why as he then watched her disappear down the stairs.  
  
He didn't notice is Father, Who had woken up by then coming  
  
out of the bathroom close by creeping up on him.  
  
"It's a pity she hides her legs under that kimono right boy?"  
  
Nobuyuki, said in a sly voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh Yes no i mean Argh! DAD! Don't do that!" With that  
  
Tenchi push pass his father and close the door as he went  
  
into bathroom.  
  
Nobuyuki chuckled to himself "There's hope for you yet  
  
Tenchi!" Beaming with pride he head down stairs.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ryoko was in her usual spot just above the stairs ready to  
  
grope Tenchi as he came down for breakfast. Ryoko had long  
  
time workout that not only does she get to grope Tenchi first  
  
thing in the morning. She knew it would piss off Ayeka as  
  
well.  
  
Ryoko looked across to see her so called 'Mother' Washu and  
  
Nobuyuki already sitting down at the table. Washu looked like  
  
she was trying to explain her latest project to him. But she  
  
soon notice that Nobuyuki was just humoring her as Ryoko  
  
though that he had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
Giggling to herself Ryoko though (A grope with Tenchi then a  
  
fight with Ayeka, Always a great way to start off the day!)  
  
Tenchi started to make his way downstairs at the same time h   
  
slowly counted in the back of his head.  
  
( 5 4 3 2 1 )  
  
"GOOD MORNING MY TENCHI!!!" Shouted Ryoko as she dived on top  
  
Tenchi.  
  
"I bet you were dreaming about me last night hey lover boy?"  
  
Wisped Ryoko in a sexy voice in to his ear while groping  
  
every part of is body.  
  
"Ack!...no...please...let...me...go..!" Pleaded Tenchi as he  
  
tried to get away from Ryoko's vice like grip.  
  
That was the time Ayeka picked to enter the room carrying a  
  
large stake of pancakes on a tray.  
  
Washu and Nobuyuki dived under the table they knew what would  
  
come next. But were shocked at what did follow.  
  
"Miss Ryoko when you have quite finished saying good morning  
  
to Lord Tenchi would please come and join the rest of the  
  
family at the table" Ayeka said in a voice that had not hint  
  
of anger at all in it. Her voice was very clam.  
  
Ryoko just stood there confused. This was not what should  
  
happening. She and Ayeka should be starting there morning  
  
fight.  
  
Tenchi notice Ryoko had loosened her gripe on him and could  
  
free himself from Ryoko. He quickly took is place at the  
  
table.  
  
(Well that was different from the normal routine)  
  
Thought Tenchi. Washu & Nobuyuki had retaking the places at  
  
the table. They both looked at each other in a way that  
  
seemed they were asking each other what just happened but  
  
then quickly dismiss it to turn there thoughts back to  
  
breakfast.  
  
Sasami with Ryo-ohki on her head. Walked in and called to  
  
Ryoko who had not move yet from where she had stood.  
  
"Hey Ryoko are you going to stand there all day? Your  
  
pancakes will get cold!" Call Sasami.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes coming" With that she floated over and sat down.  
  
She had not taking her eyes of Ayeka as she did so.  
  
(What's up with the princess today!?!) Thought Ryoko as she  
  
dug in to her pancakes.  
  
"Wow Sasami you know how much i like pancakes! This are  
  
great!" Said Nobuyuki in-between mouthfuls.  
  
"Yes good as always Sasami" Added Washu.  
  
"I don't think there is anyone that can cook as good as you  
  
Sasami" Tenchi said praising the young princess.  
  
Sasami just sat there and went red.  
  
Ryoko was still fuming that she had not got under Ayeka's  
  
skin.  
  
(I know just how to get her mad easily. By stealing her  
  
food!)   
  
Ryoko had just polished of her last pancake and started to  
  
eye up Ayeka's plate. As she was just about to make a dive  
  
with her folk at Ayeka's plate Ayeka spoke up.  
  
"Miss Ryoko if you are still hungry please fell free to have  
  
rest of mine" Ayeka spoke in the same tone of voice she had  
  
used earlier.  
  
Ryoko just blink at her "Well OK if you don't mind?"   
  
(OK who are you and what have you done with the real Ayeka  
  
she would never give me her food freely?)  
  
"Not at all. Please take them"  
  
With that Ryoko took the last of Ayeka's pancakes. She notice  
  
there was no reaction from Ayeka. So she quickly gobbled them  
  
down.  
  
Tenchi watch this happen (I don't know why Ayeka is acting  
  
this way. But i like it this way better than those two  
  
fighting every day)  
  
"Lord Tenchi is anything wrong?" Ayeka ask as she spotted him  
  
looking at her.  
  
Tenchi flushed a little before answering.  
  
"It's nothing" He Just looked down at this plate. He notice  
  
that he had one pancake left.  
  
"Ayeka if you like you can have my last one. If you what it  
  
that is"  
  
He said trying not to make eye contact with the princess.  
  
"Why thank you Lord Tenchi i would be honoured" Said Ayeka  
  
with a smile.  
  
(God she smiling at me. Boy she has a great smile gods! What  
  
am i thinking?)  
  
At the same time he felt is heart racing faster and faster.  
  
(How does she do that to me) He thought trying to clam him  
  
self down.  
  
"Its no problem Miss Ayeka here"  
  
Tenchi pick up is plate to hand it to Ayeka. At the same time  
  
she reached out and made contact with his hand as she took  
  
the plate Ayeka face was soon covered in a light shade of  
  
crimson so did Tenchi's.  
  
Ryoko notice this and butted in.  
  
"Hey hey! Cut that out people are trying to eat here!" She  
  
said with a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"Well, i better you know, go to the fields yea that's right,  
  
well bye!"  
  
Said a very nevus Tenchi as he quickly left the room.  
  
(Oh my! That went better than i thought it could of. Maybe i  
  
have been going about this the wrong way all this time)  
  
Thought a smiling Ayeka as she finished the last one of  
  
Tenchi's pancakes.  
  
Ryoko was not happy after watching what happened. (I don't  
  
like this one bit not one bit! I don't know what you game is  
  
princess. But it wouldn't work Tenchi is mine!)  
  
Sasami just sat there with a happy smile on her face.   
  
(Looks like her plan is working)  
  
A voice could be heard replying to her thoughts   
  
(Yes child looks like it is)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

The Path That Guides Us  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi  
  
Muyo!"And all related characters,names, etc. Are ©1992-2003  
  
AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Chapter 4 V 1.1  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi was hard at work in the carrot fields. He looked up to  
  
sun which was high in the Okayama sky and wiped the sweat  
  
from his brow. He then picked up his canteen of water and  
  
then walked over to a nearby tree to get some shade to cool  
  
down from the sun's noon day heat.  
  
As he sat there his mind thought back to that mornings  
  
events.  
  
(Was Ayeka really acting nice to Ryoko? Or was i seeing  
  
things?)  
  
He thought as he took a big swig of water from the canteen.  
  
He then thought about his dreams. He had spent most of  
  
yesterday thinking about them. He had come to the conclusion  
  
that it was time to figure out his feelings for the girls.   
  
He to admit live with Ryoko would be hectic to say the lease.  
  
He knew under that tough exterior was a kind sole who just  
  
wanted a fair chance at life. Tenchi knew that she was not to  
  
blame for her actions in the pasted. It was all that madman's  
  
Kagato fault! He used Ryoko as a puppet to do his bidding.  
  
Tenchi never once thought he would be glade that he took  
  
someone else's life but even if he never said it out openly  
  
he knew Kagato had it coming and he was glade he was the one  
  
that delivered the final blow.  
  
(I know i like her allot the same way i like Ayeka but Ryoko  
  
is like a caged tiger wanting to be let out. Ryoko needs too  
  
let out a bit of steam now and again as well maybe that's why  
  
she fights with Ayeka so much?)  
  
His thought's switched to the first princess of Jurai. Ever  
  
since Ayeka came to Earth she and Ryoko were always fighting  
  
many over himself. Which most boys around his age would  
  
fantasize about but that fantasy was far from the truth. The  
  
only times they didn't fight was when they had a common goal  
  
like with Kagato.  
  
After that Ayeka had realize Ryoko was not to blame for what  
  
happened on Jurai 700 years ago.  
  
The princess was everything he thought a princess should be.  
  
Ayeka was well educated and trained in the ways a princess  
  
should act in the Royal court so when the time came she would  
  
be ready to be Yosho's bride. But while she had being living  
  
on Earth Ayeka had become more independent away from the  
  
confinement of the Royal household and it was clear she  
  
enjoyed her freedom. She didn't protest when ask to help  
  
round the house.   
  
(Ayeka deserves happiness but so does Ryoko how can i pick  
  
one over the other with out hurting the other one? But i will  
  
have to other wise i will lose them both)  
  
Yawing as he got up to start back working on the fields his  
  
mind still trying to work out his feelings for the girls. As  
  
he pick up is tools his last thought was of Ayeka.  
  
(Life with Ayeka would be more peaceful the way i would like  
  
it but would that would mean i would end up moving to Jurai?  
  
Come to think of it why am i worried about going to Jurai all  
  
the time?)  
  
With that in mind he started working on planting carrots.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Back at the house Ryoko was trying her dam hardest to get  
  
Ayeka mad.  
  
First she tried just being annoying like always but Ayeka was  
  
not taking the bait.   
  
Right now Ryoko was in the family room by the stereo system.  
  
She was looking in the CD rack.  
  
"Lets see aha! This one should do it! This should get hair  
  
panties in a knot" Said Ryoko with a grin on her face as she  
  
looked at the CD in hand. She popped it in the CD player and  
  
set the right track. Ryoko them pumped up the volume to full  
  
power. Soon the sound of Guns & Roses 'Welcome To The Jungle'  
  
echoed around the house.   
  
Ryoko was dancing around the room when Ayeka came in she  
  
didn't say anything at all she did was hold up a sign saying   
  
'Me and Sasami are off to the store be back later'   
  
With that Ayeka walked out of the room leaving a very pissed  
  
off Ryoko behind.   
  
(Dam it! Nothing is working! I need a new plan. I wonder if  
  
Washu can help?)  
  
(You called Little Ryoko?)  
  
(How many times do i have to tell you to stay out of my head  
  
Washu!)  
  
(I thought you want my help?)  
  
(OK so what do you have up your sleeve then?)  
  
(Join me in the lab and we will talk)  
  
(Washu? Why are you helping me?)  
  
(Why Ryoko can't a Mother help her little girl with her  
  
problems from time to time?)  
  
(What is it your after? i can tell you what something?)  
  
(Well as you asked would you please call me mom from now on?  
  
Please!)  
  
(Do i have a choice?)  
  
(Well, If you don't want my help then no.)  
  
Theirs a pause of about 30 second's before Ryoko replied  
  
(OK 'Mom! But your plan better work!)  
  
(Good girl now hurry up and come to my lab)  
  
With that Ryoko flew off towards Washu's lab.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sometime later Ayeka was coming back from the store with  
  
Sasami. Sasami decided to ask her about what Ryoko would try  
  
next.  
  
"Ayeka?"  
  
"Yes, Sasami?"  
  
"What do you think Ryoko will try to do next? She's being  
  
trying everything to get you mad all day" Sasami said while  
  
handing a large bag of shopping.  
  
"I must say it's going better than i hoped she really thought  
  
that i was going to lose it when she emptied the vacuum  
  
cleaner over the clean washing" Came the reply from a very  
  
smiling Ayeka.  
  
"I think Tenchi likes the calmer you Ayeka from what i  
  
watched this morning"  
  
"Sasami!" Came the response from a now red face Ayeka  
  
Sasami couldn't help but giggle to herself at Ayeka's  
  
response with that they carried on back to the house.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It was later that same day and Tenchi had gone to practise  
  
with his Grandpa but was having trouble keeping his mind on  
  
what he was doing  
  
"Tenchi! How many times do i have to tell you to focus! You  
  
left yourself wide open again!" Said Yosho in a stern voice.  
  
"Sorry but i had a lot on my mind today" came Tenchi's reply  
  
as he pick himself off the ground.  
  
"Let me guess the girl's again?" Came Yosho's questioning  
  
voice.  
  
"Yes i don't know what to do. I know i am going to hurt one  
  
of them" said Tenchi in a low voice  
  
"So you have decided then i presume?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"You think so? Is something stopping you from deciding?"  
  
"Well yes the more i thought about her the more i release my  
  
feelings were stronger for her than i thought but the problem  
  
is i don't know if i can fit into her world"  
  
"Sometimes my boy you are the one who has to make the changes  
  
for any relationship to work. You cannot expected the other  
  
person to do all the changing just to fit into your way of  
  
life" Yosho said in a natural tone.  
  
"I know that Grandpa! Its just can I fit in to her world?"  
  
Said Tenchi.  
  
"Well it would help if i knew who we were talking about then  
  
i might be of some help to you. So who is the lucky girl  
  
then?" Yosho said with a grin  
  
"It's...WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!" Just as Tenchi was going to tell  
  
his Grandpa a loud explosion rocked the valley it came from  
  
near the lake.  
  
Tenchi and Yosho raced off to investigate.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

The Path That Guides Us  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi  
  
Muyo!"And all related characters, names, etc. Are ©1992-2003  
  
AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Chapter 5 V 1.1  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi & Yosho race to the side of the lake. From were the  
  
explosion had came from. What greeted there eyes was one of  
  
Ryoko & Ayeka fighting in full battle gear.  
  
"What's going on here!?! Why are they fighting?" Said a  
  
panicking Tenchi.  
  
Both him and Yosho made there way round to the front of the  
  
house were Sasami was trying to stop them.  
  
"Ayeka!, Ryoko!, Please stop!" Sasami cried out to them. Then  
  
she notice Tenchi & Yosho running up to her.  
  
"Oh Tenchi! Please! Stop them! Please!" Sasami pleaded to  
  
Tenchi.  
  
"Sasami what's going on? Why are they fighting now?" Tenchi  
  
ask the young princess.  
  
"I don't know. I was in the Kitchen and Ayeka had gone to  
  
wipe down the table main room. Soon i heard Ayeka & Ryoko  
  
shouting at each other followed by glass breaking then a loud  
  
explosion!"  
  
It was at this time Tenchi notice that most of the wooden  
  
dock was blown away.  
  
He watch as Ayeka was getting the better of Ryoko. Ayeka was  
  
clearly not holding back this time.  
  
(What happen now?) Tenchi thought.  
  
Just then he watch as Ryoko who was on the defence missed  
  
timed a block. Ayeka spotted the opening and landed a gut  
  
reaching punch to Ryoko's stomach.  
  
Ryoko double up in pain from Ayeka's blow. Ayeka followed up  
  
with a double axe handle smash to Ryoko's back sending Ryoko  
  
to the ground. Ayeka was just about to continue her attack  
  
when she heard Tenchi's voice ring out across the lake.  
  
  
  
"AYEKA STOP THIS NOW!!" Tenchi shouted out to her.  
  
Ayeka jerked her head up when she heard Tenchi's voice call  
  
out to her. Stopping her attack she turned to face him.  
  
The first thing Tenchi shore was that she had been crying  
  
hard. Her face was one of sadness her eyes were red as well.  
  
He had never seen the princess's look this way before.  
  
  
  
"Ayeka" Wisped Tenchi.  
  
Before he could say anymore Ayeka took off towards the woods.  
  
  
  
"AYEKA WAIT!!!" Tenchi called out to her but it was to late  
  
she was gone.  
  
"Tenchi were is she going? What's wrong with her?" Sasami was  
  
almost crying.  
  
"I don't know Sasami but i am going to go and find out" Said  
  
Tenchi with both his hands on the young girls shoulders.  
  
He was about to go after Ayeka when Yosho called out to him  
  
from the house.  
  
"Tenchi! I think you best look at this" called Yosho.  
  
Tenchi walked over to were is Grandfather was standing by the  
  
damaged glass door.   
  
Tenchi notice he was holding something. At the same time  
  
Ryoko was picking her self up out of the hole she was in.  
  
"Did anyone get the number of the truck?" She groaned it was  
  
then she notice that Ayeka was gone.  
  
"Now were did she go? It was just getting interesting?" Ryoko  
  
said as she looked for any sign of Ayeka.   
  
It was then she notice Tenchi walking to were his Grandfather  
  
was standing. She then notice what Yosho was holding.  
  
"Oh no! TENCHI!! PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT THAT!!!" Ryoko cried  
  
out but it was to late Tenchi had seen what Yosho was  
  
holding.  
  
"What is this?" Said a confused Tenchi as he looked at the  
  
object his Grandfather had just handed him.  
  
It was a picture frame with a picture of Him & Ryoko standing  
  
facing each other, as Tenchi looked at it he notice a small  
  
button on the side which he pressed.  
  
He watch as the picture came to life he was shocked at what  
  
he watched.It was himself & Ryoko they face each other then   
  
Kissed! Then they parted both smiling.   
  
"How?....this never happened?....what's going on?" A very  
  
shocked Tenchi said.   
  
That's when he notice Ryoko.  
  
"RYOKO!!! what is the meaning of this!!" Tenchi waved the  
  
picture at her.  
  
"Tenchi...I...Umm" Ryoko said while trying to work away out  
  
of this mess.  
  
"Well! I am waiting?!" Ryoko could tell Tenchi was not happy.  
  
"Ayeka has been acting weird all day. It was driving me crazy  
  
it bugged the hell out of me! So when Washu said she would  
  
help me get her mad."  
  
Washu who had been watching everything happen from the far  
  
side of the room spoke to her by there link.  
  
(Hey! Didn't drag me in to it Ryoko!)  
  
(Shut-up MOM! It was your idea!)  
  
Washu didn't reply as Ryoko continued to talk.  
  
"Plus it was fun to see her face when she looked it. I Think  
  
we look good together don't you Tenchi dear?"   
  
She said with a half smile as she tried to wrap her hands  
  
around him only to have Tenchi push her away.  
  
"Dam it Ryoko! How could you hurt Ayeka like that!!" Ryoko  
  
was shocked at the anger in Tenchi's voice.  
  
"I have to go find her!" Said Tenchi as he turned to leave,  
  
"No! Tenchi wait she come back soon you see!" Ryoko pleaded  
  
with him.  
  
Tenchi turned to face Ryoko and looked her straight in to her  
  
eye's.  
  
"Sorry Ryoko its best i tell you right now before this gets  
  
out of hand again. It was never to be between you and me like  
  
you hoped it would. I have to follow my heart"  
  
He was now looking down at the ground he couldn't to make eye  
  
contact with her.  
  
"What? No! Please Tenchi No! I love you Tenchi!" Said Ryoko  
  
with tears starting to roll from her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Ryoko I love you but it is not the same love you  
  
have more me" With that he turned and ran out of the house to  
  
look for Ayeka.  
  
Ryoko called out after him.  
  
"TENCHI!!!"  
  
But it was to late he was gone. She just stood there with  
  
tears pouring out. Washu came out of her lab to try and  
  
comfit her but before she could reach her Ryoko teleported  
  
away.  
  
"Ryoko" Called out Washu.  
  
Yosho came over and place his hand on the scientist shoulder.  
  
"Let her go she needs time on her own for now. Give her time  
  
she will come to you when she is ready" Washu just nodded.  
  
"Brother is Ryoko going to be OK she's not going to run off  
  
back into space is she?" Said a sad looking Sasami.  
  
"I believe Ryoko will be alright and no she wouldn't leave  
  
her family is here and that is very important to her" Said  
  
Yosho as he ruffled his little sister's hair.  
  
"Well i must head back to the shine i have one last  
  
appointment today i be back later for dinner" Yosho said as  
  
he head to the damaged glass door.  
  
"Shouldn't we go help look for Ayeka?" Sasami asked  
  
Washu was the one to answer.  
  
"No Tenchi needs to do this by himself" Yosho nodded in  
  
agreement then head off back towards the shine.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi ran and ran as fast as his legs would go. He had been  
  
looking for over an hour with no sign of Ayeka.  
  
"Were can she be? It will be dark soon"  
  
It was then he reached the scared Masaki shine tree 'Funaho.'  
  
"She's not here dam it! I have looked everywhere"  
  
Just then Funaho shot a ray from it's leafs to the pool  
  
around it showing an image.  
  
Tenchi watched as a memory from what seemed long ago come to  
  
life. It was of him and Ayeka on that day when he had to  
  
carry her on his back after she had hurt herself.  
  
"How could i forget that day. Was that day i started to fall  
  
for her? I think it was"  
  
The picture then changed to when they were in the work shed  
  
taking cover from the rain.  
  
"The shed! Why didn't i think of looking there first!" Tenchi  
  
turned and bowed to the great tree.  
  
"Thank-you" he then turned a ran off towards the hurt as fast  
  
as his legs could go.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi approached the shed. His heart was beating faster and  
  
faster as he reached out to slide open the door. Just as he  
  
was going to he could hear a noise from inside. He listened  
  
and tried to make out what the noise was, he could tell it  
  
was someone crying.  
  
(Ayeka..) Thought Tenchi.  
  
He opened the door slowly to see Ayeka sitting on the bench  
  
in side. Her hands were covering her face as she quietly  
  
sobbed to herself. She had not notice Tenchi was there.  
  
Tenchi hate to see her like this. He didn't know what to say  
  
so he decide to walk over to were Ayeka sat and pulled her in  
  
to a hug before speaking.  
  
"Ayeka we need to talk"  
  
Ayeka was shocked that she was being hugged by someone and  
  
that someone was Tenchi. She started to pull away from him  
  
but Tenchi would not let her go.  
  
"Let me go this instant!" Cried Ayeka in protested.  
  
"No! Ayeka you need to hear me out first please! That Photo  
  
was not real! Ryoko had Washu cook it up so she could poke a  
  
fight with you! She did it to get you mad because you were  
  
acting so calm all day and it was bugging her bad!"   
  
Came Tenchi's reply as he pulled back with both his hands now  
  
on Ayeka's shoulders.  
  
Ayeka looked down trying not to make eye contact as she  
  
realized how foolish she had been.  
  
"How could i have not seen that it was a trick! Oh! You must  
  
think i am foolish little girl!" Ayeka started to cry again.  
  
"No. Your not a little girl your a beautiful woman!" Said  
  
Tenchi as he used one hand to wipe a tear from her cheek.  
  
Ayeka was shocked and could not believe what she had just  
  
heard.  
  
(Did lord Tenchi say i was beautiful?!) she then looked up  
  
and her eye's meet with his.  
  
"Do you...mean that lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Ayeka from the first time we meet i thought you were  
  
very beautiful and i always will"Replied Tenchi.  
  
"Thank-you Lord Tenchi and i am sorry for causing you so much  
  
pain when me and Ryoko fight" Ayeka said in a low voice.  
  
"Well, I am pretty accustom to you two fighting but can i ask  
  
you something Ayeka? Why were you so clam today?" Tenchi  
  
questioned her.  
  
"Well, I notice lately that you seemed troubled about  
  
something. And i thought it might have something to do with  
  
me and Ryoko fighting all the time"  
  
(She notice i was troubled? i guess i had those dreams on my  
  
mind all week)  
  
Tenchi was about to talk but Ayeka got there before him.  
  
"Yesterday i went to visited Yosho he said i should try and  
  
not get angry when Ryoko tries to get me mad by ever groping  
  
you or stealing my food, So he gave me a book that had  
  
Juraian teachings on mediations that help the fighter have  
  
full control of there emotion's. So this morning before  
  
everybody was awake i performed one of this mediations"  
  
Ayeka pause before continuing.   
  
"But i now believe it had just held my anger back. Then when  
  
Ryoko showed me that picture it release my anger at full  
  
force! I was going all out on her Lord Tenchi! I....I...could  
  
of killed her if you had not had turned up to stop us!"  
  
Ayeka buried her head into Tenchi' shoulder and started to  
  
cry yet a again.  
  
"Ayeka there's something i need to tell you. This passed week  
  
i have been having dreams about you and Ryoko. I also had one  
  
were i was all on my own it was the worst nightmare i have  
  
ever had. I talked to grandpa about them yesterday he made me  
  
release i had to stop lying to myself i had always thought i  
  
could never pick between you or Ryoko. But if i didn't work  
  
out were my true feelings lay i would end up losing both of  
  
you with out finding out what love really is. Don't get me  
  
wrong i love everyone in are family but i come to realize  
  
that i have always been in love with one of you girls"  
  
Ayeka pulled away she feared that he was about to tell her  
  
that he love Ryoko. And she had no idea what she was going to  
  
do from now on. First she had lost Yosho now she feared she  
  
was going to lose Tenchi as well.  
  
"Ayeka i do love Ryoko" Ayeka's heart sank at that point she  
  
was just about to break out into a new round of tears when  
  
Tenchi's hand cup her chin.  
  
"But! It is not the same way i love you Ayeka" With that  
  
Tenchi leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
At first Ayeka was to shocked and confused. She had thought  
  
he had picked Ryoko but he had just said he love her and  
  
kissed her as well.  
  
"Oh my Lord Tenchi what does this mean?" Said a shaking Ayeka  
  
as she put her fingers to her lips.  
  
"It means its you that it's you that i am love with Ayeka.  
  
Yes i said i love Ryoko but its more like the love a brother  
  
would have for a sister" Tenchi said with his hand back on  
  
her cheek Ayeka started crying yet again.  
  
"What's the matter Ayeka did i do something wrong?!?" Tenchi  
  
said in a confused voice.  
  
"No you done nothing wrong Tenchi you have done everything  
  
right. I am just crying because i am so happy"   
  
She looked at him right in the eyes before continuing.  
  
"I can finally can tell you with out fear of rejection that i  
  
princess Ayeka of Jurai's Royal family love you too Lord  
  
Tenchi" Said a very happy princess. She then dived on Tenchi  
  
giving him a big hug.  
  
Tenchi let out a breath in relief. He started to run his  
  
hands throw Ayeka's Purple hair he notice how soft it was.  
  
(Its so soft it must be that Juraian shampoo she use's)  
  
Then his hands made contact with her tiara he then traced his  
  
fingers over it following the paten that was crafted in to  
  
it.  
  
"You know Ayeka i have never seen you not wearing your tiara.  
  
Do you ever take it off?"  
  
The was a small pause as Ayeka thought about what he had just  
  
said.  
  
"No i don't believe i have never removed it"  
  
"Never!?"  
  
"No as long as i can remember i have always worn it. I was  
  
always told not to remove it in case i lost it" Ayeka  
  
replied.  
  
"Oh" was all Tenchi could say.  
  
"But for you Lord Tenchi i will" Ayeka sat up reached to the  
  
tiara and undoing the clips on the side and remove it she  
  
then look up to Tenchi. It was then she notice the shock on  
  
his face.   
  
  
  
"Tenchi? What is wrong?"  
  
Tenchi got up and started to look in some box's.  
  
"I think it would be best to show you" Just then Tenchi  
  
pulled out an old mirror which has a crack in it he hand it  
  
to Ayeka.  
  
She looked at her refection in the mirror she couldn't  
  
believe what was on her forehead. There on her own head were  
  
three green marks the same ones Tenchi has when he activates  
  
the light Hawk Wings!!!  
  
"But...but...how and why is this possible? I thought only you  
  
had this marks Tenchi?" Said a shocked Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi was about to reply when a different voice made its  
  
self known.  
  
"Maybe i can explain Lady Ayeka" a heavy voice said.  
  
Both Ayeka & Tenchi turned to see were the voice had come   
  
from there before them was a ghostly image.  
  
"Tsunami!!!" They both said at once.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

The Path That Guides Us  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi  
  
Muyo!"And all related characters, names, etc. Are ©1992-2003  
  
AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Chapter 6 V1.1  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tsunami floated there right in front of a shocked Tenchi &  
  
Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka had just found out she too had the marks of the Light  
  
Hawk Wings on her head just like Tenchi has when he call's  
  
forth the power of the Light Hawk Wings.  
  
"Tsunami it is an honour to see you once again" Ayeka said as  
  
she bowed towards the Goddess.  
  
"Lady Ayeka there is no need to be so formal we are as good  
  
as sister's, Because of my connection with your sister  
  
Sasami" Came the reply from the Goddess as she smiled towards  
  
Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka smiled back and nodded. Tenchi took this opportunely to  
  
speak.  
  
"Tsunami you said that you could explain why Ayeka too as the  
  
mark of the Light Hawk Wings?"  
  
"Yes, i can" She then turned towards Ayeka.  
  
"It all started the day of your birth Ayeka" Tsunami started  
  
to talk.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yosho was out in the shine's courtyard watching the sun  
  
disappearing over the hills. Out of the corner of his eye he  
  
spotted movement in the trees heading towards Ryoko's cave.  
  
"Who could be visiting that place at this time of day?" With  
  
that he headed off towards the cave to investigate.  
  
As he approached the cave he could make out a figure sitting  
  
on one of the rock's just out side the cave's entrance it was  
  
Ryoko.  
  
Yosho did not say anything as he walked over towards her. He  
  
could see that the poor girl had been crying hard by the tear  
  
lines that where on her cheeks and her red puffy eyes.  
  
Ryoko spotted him and was the first to speak.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Yosho sat down on the next rock, he then reached in to his  
  
top and pulled out a bottle of sake and two small cups.  
  
Handing one to Ryoko he started to poor out the sake.  
  
"Why did he pick her over me!" Ryoko said before downing the  
  
sake before her.  
  
"Destiny" came Yosho's replied.  
  
"Destiny?" Ryoko said in a confused voice.  
  
"Yes let me tell you of the time Ayeka was born"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
-----------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------  
  
long ago on planet Jurai.  
  
The king of Jurai Azusa stood in a corridor in some part of  
  
the Royal palace looking out of the window a voice spoke to  
  
him.  
  
"Father what is wrong with Mother Misaki?" Said a small boy  
  
around the age of 12 Earth years.  
  
Azusa didn't answer but someone else did.  
  
"Yosho dear Misaki is OK she's with your Mother in that room"   
  
The owner of the new voice then pointed towards a near by  
  
door.  
  
"My little girl is about to give birth to your new little  
  
baby bother or sister soon"  
  
The voice was owned by Misaki's Mother Lady Seto.  
  
"I am going to have a bother?"  
  
"Or sister!" Seto quickly added.  
  
"I have a question for you. Were is the baby's come from?" A  
  
confused Yosho asked.  
  
"Azusa! Have you not explained to your son anything about  
  
life! He will soon be man!" Seto said towards Azusa.  
  
Azusa didn't say anything but there was a large sweat drop on  
  
the back of his head.  
  
Just as Lady Seto was about to explain to Yosho about the  
  
birds and the bees when there was a cry of a new-born baby  
  
coming from the room were Seto had pointed to.  
  
Azusa looked up from his place by the window and turned  
  
towards the door, just then Funaho came out.  
  
"Congratulations dear, You have a beautiful little girl" She  
  
said smiling at her Husband.  
  
Azusa's face lit up. "Is my little girl OK Funaho?" Ask Seto.  
  
"Yes Lady Misaki is well she just needs rest"  
  
"Can i see them now?" Ask Azusa.  
  
"Yes, but there is something y...." Before Funaho could  
  
finished Azusa had already gone in.  
  
"Is there a problem Funaho?" Questioned Seto in one of her  
  
commanding voices that she was famous for as she fan herself.  
  
"Its not a problem. But i think its best if you come in and  
  
see for yourself Lady Seto" came Funaho's reply.  
  
With that both lady's entered the room leaving a confused  
  
Yosho to wonder in after them.  
  
A prod Azusa stood next to Misaki's bed watching the new  
  
Mother sleeping. There next to her in a cot was the soon  
  
to be named Princess Ayeka.  
  
"Come to daddy" Azusa said as he picked up the little girl  
  
just then Seto and Funaho had walked in.  
  
Azusa didn't notice it at first he was to busy looking at  
  
Ayeka with pride but it did not miss Seto's eye's.  
  
"In the name of Tsunami!!" Seto said in a shocked voice she  
  
then started to fan quicker.  
  
"What's wrong!" Azusa said trying to find the cause of Seto's  
  
distressed.  
  
It just then he notice the marks on Ayeka's head.  
  
"This marks" Azusa said running his hand over them "They must  
  
be marks of blessed by Tsunami!"  
  
Yosho looked on confused again he tugged on his Mother's  
  
robes.  
  
"Mother what is Father talking about?"  
  
Funaho turn round and looked at her son.  
  
"Yosho it is believed that people who have markings on there  
  
head are blessed by Tsunami and that they can wheel great  
  
power" She said smiling at him.  
  
"Does that mean you have great power Mother?"  
  
"No my mark and your Mother Misaki's marks are just for show  
  
but your sister's are very real"  
  
It was then that Azusa came over to his son to show him is  
  
new little sister Yosho looked at the young princess who was  
  
asleep apron here head were three marks. At the time Yosho  
  
didn't see anything special about them.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"So your telling me my own parents knew but this!" Ayeka was  
  
angered that there own family had hiding the truth from her  
  
for so long.  
  
"Ayeka you must calm down i should think there was a good  
  
reason why they never told you" Tenchi was doing  
  
is best to calm Ayeka down. He then turned to the Goddess  
  
Tsunami.  
  
"Why was Ayeka born with the marks of the Light Hawk Wings?  
  
Was it your doing?"  
  
"Yes and no. You see back in Jurai's early years i had a very  
  
powerful vision's that Jurai would be attacked by a powerful  
  
force. So i used my powers to bestow the power of the Light  
  
Hawk Wings on two persons who both have Royal blood" Came  
  
Tsunami's reply.  
  
"But i always thought you gave me the power so i could beat  
  
Kagato?"Asked Tenchi.  
  
"No Tenchi you have always had the power deep inside you. And  
  
because you were born on Earth your powers were locked away  
  
by your earthling blood all i did was to release them unlike  
  
Ayeka who used the wings at a very young age"  
  
"You mean i have used them? Then why do i not have any memory  
  
of doing so?" Ask a confused Ayeka.  
  
"The reason for that i shall now explain"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A now 18 years old Yosho was not happy. How could his Father  
  
do this to him and Ayeka!.  
  
"What is he thinking arranged me to marry my own sister! Does  
  
he not care how i fell let alone Ayeka!"  
  
He stormed out of the palace towards the Royal gardens to  
  
practise.  
  
Some time later Yosh was not finished taking out is anger on  
  
the training logs.  
  
"Dam you Father! What about my feelings!" Yosho was to busy  
  
attacking the training logs he did not notice Ayeka watching  
  
him from behind a bush. It was then he hit on of the logs  
  
right at her. He then spotted her and watch as the log flow  
  
right at her.  
  
Mean time Funaho Seto and a distort looking Misaki were  
  
looking for Ayeka.  
  
"Were is she! Were is she!" a panicking Misaki cried.  
  
"I don't think she's gone off far we will find her" Funaho  
  
said.  
  
"Yes Funaho is right i bet she will turn up anytime soon"  
  
came Seto's reply.  
  
It was then they heard the scream coming from the training  
  
grounds. They all just looked at each other before they ran  
  
off towards were the sound had come from.  
  
When they got there they just stood there in shock at what  
  
they sore before them. Azusa who also had been looking for  
  
Ayeka joined them.   
  
"What is going on here!" Demanded Azusa. His eyes them locked  
  
on to what the 3 women were looking at.  
  
There before him was his son on the ground looking at his  
  
sister Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka was just standing there. She looked like she was in a  
  
trance. The marks on her head were glowing and there before  
  
her was three Wings of the Light Hawk just like the ones Tree  
  
ships of Jurai use. A few seconds later they faded away and  
  
Ayeka dropped to the ground.  
  
Misaki and Funaho rushed over to Ayeka.  
  
"What happened here? Is she OK" ask Azusa.  
  
"She's fine. Ayeka just passed out we will take here back to  
  
her room she needs to rest" came Funaho's reply.  
  
"My Baby my poor baby! What has happened to you?!" a sobbing  
  
Misaki cried out as she hugged the little girl.  
  
"Yosho! Tell me now what happened here!" Azusa bellowed to  
  
his son as he watched Funaho and Misaki head off with a  
  
Sleeping Ayeka back towards the palace.  
  
Yosho started to tell is Father and Grandmother Seto what  
  
happened soon afterwards Azusa sent Yosho away.  
  
"What are we going to do? If she can truly summon the power  
  
of the Light Hawk Wings at will this could bring up problems"  
  
Azusa said as he rubbed his beard.  
  
"Yes this could be a problem if she is not careful the next  
  
time who knows what could happen" Replied Lady Seto.  
  
They both stood there trying to think of away of controlling  
  
Ayeka's powers but were having no luck just as they were  
  
going to give up a voice echoed in there heads.  
  
(Bring her to the Royal Tree nursery)  
  
Both of them looked at each other then head off after Misaki  
  
and Funaho.  
  
Later that day after Ayeka had woken up they took her to were  
  
the trees of Jurai were grown.  
  
After sometime of walking from tree to tree they came to one  
  
of the more powerful of the 2nd generation Tree's.  
  
It was this tree Ryu-oh that was to bonded with Ayeka and as  
  
the bonding happened Ayeka received her Tiara.  
  
Those who watched on heard a voice coming from all around  
  
them.  
  
"The tiara she now wears will keep her power under control  
  
you must not let her take it off nor tell her of her  
  
power. The day will come when she will meet another who can  
  
also use the power of the LightHawk Wings" Everybody just  
  
looked at each other.  
  
"Was it Tsunami?" Asked Misaki.  
  
"I believe it was" replied her Mother.  
  
"I wonder who this other person she spoke off?" Questioned  
  
Funaho.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
{A/N so far Tsunami & Yosho have been telling the same story  
  
but from here on its just Ryoko and Yosho talking}  
  
"And let me guest the 'other' person is Tenchi!" Said Ryoko  
  
before she drink more sake.  
  
"Yes it is" said Yosho.  
  
"So for all this time i had no hope in hell of getting Tenchi  
  
to myself! Maybe it would of been better if he had just left  
  
me in that stinking cave!!" Ryoko spat out.  
  
"Ryoko i am sorry that you are hurting right now but there is  
  
something else i must tell you"  
  
"shore why not! Its not like i have anything better to do  
  
with my life than sit here listing to you!" Mocked Ryoko.  
  
Yosho could tell that Ryoko was hurting bad and don't need to  
  
hear anymore but he had to tell her now.  
  
"1 year before you attacked Jurai Tsunami came to me in a  
  
dream"  
  
----------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------  
  
Yosho stood in the middle of a field that starched for as far  
  
as the eye could see he heard movement behind him he turned  
  
round to see Tsunami there.  
  
"Tsunami it is a great pleasure to meet you" said Yosho as he  
  
bowed to the Goddess.  
  
"Yosho i have a task for you, I know you wish to leave Jurai  
  
to find yourself so i offer you this chance"  
  
Yosho just nodded.  
  
"Very well then i believe you know the name of the space  
  
pirate Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes i have heard of that name a very powerful villain if i  
  
recall"  
  
"Yes but she is not to be blamed for her actions. She is a  
  
puppet for a man called Kagato. Everything she has done was  
  
against her will it is my belief that she has a good sol that  
  
just needs the freedom from Kagato clutches to achieve this"  
  
"Are you asking me to stop this Kagato?" Questioned Yosho.  
  
"No that fate has been destined to another what i ask of you  
  
is just as important. You see a year from now Ryoko will  
  
attack Jurai and on that day you must follow here Intel you  
  
reach the remote planet called Earth"  
  
Yosho's eyes widen at the mention of his Mother's home world.  
  
"Yes the same planet were your Mother was born, there you  
  
will face her in battle you must defeat her then in prison  
  
her there on Earth Intel the time she is ready to be freed  
  
again"  
  
"How will i know when the time is right?"  
  
"Funaho your tree will be with you to keep watch over her  
  
also i believe that one of your descends will be able to help  
  
her heal her damaged sol. I also believe this same person  
  
will have the same power as your sister"  
  
"I understand" replied Yosho.  
  
"Good luck" Tsunami said as she disappeared.  
  
"I think i might need it" came Yosho's reply.  
  
-------------------END OF FLASHBACK---------------------------  
  
"She asked you to do that to help me?" Ask Ryoko.  
  
"Yes Ryoko she could fell your pain so she helped in the only  
  
why she could at the time"  
  
"Well, she may of helped me to be free of that bastard Kagato  
  
but it doesn't help me with a brooking heart!" Ryoko cried  
  
out.  
  
"In time your heart will heal but a small part will always  
  
belong to him"  
  
"What the hell you know! Tenchi was the world to me! I  
  
watched him grow up and all i ever wanted was for him to  
  
love me the same way i loveed him! How could someone like you  
  
know how i am feeling!" Shouted Ryoko in Yosho's face.  
  
"But you are wrong i too know the pain you are feeling" Yosho  
  
replied.  
  
"I bet she was some palace maid!"  
  
"No her name was Airi Magma of the Airai Royal Family we meet  
  
at the Galaxy Academy. She was my senior at first it was  
  
friendship between us but soon grow in to more that  
  
friendship. But because of i was arranged to be married to  
  
Ayeka as well as her own arranged marriage we had parted  
  
ways. I still think about her to this day" Said Yosho as he  
  
looked out towards the sky were the first stars were starting  
  
to appear.  
  
"I..I am sorry i didn't know" Ryoko said.  
  
"Its aright you was not to know, Now it's getting dark i  
  
think it best if we head back to the house before Sasami has  
  
are evening meal ready"  
  
Ryoko just nodded she knew she would have to face both Tenchi  
  
& Ayeka soon so she might as well get it over and done with  
  
they both started walking back to the house.  
  
On the way back Ryoko couldn't help but think that Yosho was  
  
hiding something else from her but if he had a good reason  
  
for doing so she thought it best to leave it there.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

The Path That Guides Us  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi  
  
Muyo!" And all related characters, names, etc. Are ©1992-2003  
  
AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Chapter 7 V 1.1  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi & Ayeka were walking back to the house both were deep  
  
in thought.  
  
Tenchi could see Ayeka had a lot on her mind. And who could  
  
blame her after what has happened that day.  
  
Ayeka was the first to speak.   
  
"Lord Tenchi, I think it would be for the best that we keep  
  
quiet about what Tsunami told us"  
  
"I agree Ayeka its for the best keep quiet for now"  
  
They carried on walking with Ayeka still lost in her own  
  
thoughts. Her mind keep wondering from finding out that she  
  
had the power to use the power of the LightHawk Wings. Also  
  
her mind was on Tenchi who had said that he lover her!  
  
It was the happiest moment in her life a moment she had  
  
always wished for but a moment she thought would never  
  
happen, a small part of her had thought that Tenchi would  
  
pick Ryoko, because of the way she acted around Tenchi always  
  
jumping on him groping him any chance she got how mad she was  
  
whenever she watched this happen and how frustrated she was  
  
that it was not her doing that to him. Yes she had to admit  
  
she was always jealous of Ryoko but somehow her prays had  
  
been answered Tenchi pick her!.  
  
A smile broke on her face this did not go a miss by Tenchi.  
  
"Is something wrong Ayeka?"  
  
"No nothing is wrong everything is just right"  
  
Tenchi smile back then he took Ayeka's hand and said.  
  
"Ayeka, Allot has happened today i think its best we talk  
  
about this tomorrow. We best hurry back as i bet Sasami is  
  
waiting for us with dinner"  
  
"Yes, You are right Lord Tenchi. But before we go back i must  
  
ask you one thing why me?"  
  
Tenchi stopped walking and looked at Ayeka in the eyes.  
  
"Ayeka when i was trying to workout my feelings about you and  
  
Ryoko, I keep finding that when ever i started to think about  
  
Ryoko my mind keep wounding back to you."  
  
He took her other hand in his before continuing.  
  
"Also i realize that you have changed allot over the passed  
  
year. Soon after you came here you became more independent  
  
and willing to help out around the house and never complaint  
  
about it in fact you seem more than happy to help i admire  
  
that a lot"  
  
Tenchi pause for a second before continuing again.  
  
"I think one other reason that attracted me to you was your  
  
shyness around me"  
  
Ayeka started to look away but Tenchi stopped her by putting  
  
his had to her cheek.  
  
"Yes i did notice that you found it hard to express your true  
  
emotions around me unless Ryoko was all over me that was the  
  
only times you showed your emotions even know it was many  
  
anger. I was the same when ever i even thought about showing  
  
any emotions towards anyone i would shy away"  
  
Ayeka smiled after hearing Tenchi's words.  
  
"So why did you fall for me then Ayeka?"  
  
Ayeka look at Tenchi, She had not thought that he would ask  
  
this but he had a right to know.  
  
"I don't really know when it happened but i think i noticed  
  
it more after Kagato's attack. After i thought you had died i  
  
felt a pain which i had not felt for a long-time, It was the  
  
same pain i had after Yosho left but this time it was  
  
stronger. From then on every time i sore you my heart started  
  
raced."  
  
Ayeka started to blush.  
  
"It was then i realize that the love i had for my brother was  
  
not the type of love i thought it was. No the love i have  
  
your you is allot stronger that it ever was for my brother"  
  
replied Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi smiled before speaking.  
  
"Come on Ayeka lets go home"  
  
With that they walked back to the house hand in hand.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ryoko & Yosho were approaching the house when they spotted  
  
Tenchi & Ayeka coming the other way hand in hand. Both looked  
  
towards the house when they spotted Ryoko with Yosho they let  
  
go and stood on the dock looking over to Ryoko.  
  
"I think they wish to talk with you Ryoko. I will go into the  
  
house" Said Yosho.  
  
"Yosho thank you for talking with me" replied Ryoko  
  
Yosho just put his hand up.  
  
"There is no need to thank me I was happy to talk with you"  
  
Ryoko nodded her head and with that Yosho entered the house.  
  
Ryoko then started towards Tenchi & Ayeka she tried to put a  
  
brave face on to hide her pain.  
  
Before ever Tenchi or Ayeka could talk Ryoko held up one hand  
  
to stop them.  
  
"Before ever of you to speak let me talk first. Tenchi you  
  
were the first person I have ever falling in love with. I  
  
watched you grow up from a little boy to a young man and you  
  
freed me from that cave defeat Kagato and you never let my  
  
dark passed bother you. Tenchi Masaki I will always love you  
  
Intel the day i died"  
  
"Ryoko" is all Tenchi could say.  
  
Ryoko then walked up to Ayeka. What happen next shocked the  
  
princess as she found her self in a loving hug with her one  
  
time rival. After getting over the shock of Ryoko hugging her  
  
she return the hug.  
  
Ryoko pulled away before speaking again.  
  
"Ayeka i have come to consider you my best friend even if we  
  
always fight."   
  
Ryoko giggled a little before talking again.  
  
"The more i got to know you the more i release there's more  
  
to you than the suck up princess i thought you were. You are  
  
a good friend Ayeka but hear me now if you do anything to  
  
harm Tenchi you will have to answer to me got it!!" Said  
  
Ryoko.  
  
Ayeka smiled and nodded and said.  
  
"Thank you Ryoko i also consider you my best friend and you  
  
don't have to worry i will not dare harm Lord Tenchi  
  
that you have my word"  
  
With that Ayeka then hugged Ryoko then pulled away, it was  
  
then Tenchi's turn to talk.  
  
"Ryoko i am sorry that the love i have for you is not the  
  
love you were looking for, You are a very important person  
  
in my life and i hope you always will be" Said Tenchi  
  
Ryoko wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi for everything you have done for  
  
me...sniff...now lets go eat i am starving!" Came Ryoko's  
  
reply.  
  
Tenchi & Ayeka nodded in agreement but before they headed  
  
back in to the house they heard a noise coming from above.  
  
"No, it isn't.......is it?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
"Oh no i am afraid it is" said Ayeka.  
  
"Oh boy!" Said Ryoko  
  
"MIHOSHI!!!" All three said.  
  
'''SPLASH'''  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"WWWHHHAAA!!! I am all wet!" Cried Mihoshi.  
  
"Your not the only one" grumbled a wet Ryoko.  
  
"Ayeka Tenchi Ryoko and Mihoshi, Go and get out of those wet  
  
things dinner is almost ready!" Called Sasami from  
  
around the door of the kitchen.  
  
"Yay! i didn't miss dinner!" With that Mihoshi bounced up the  
  
stairs soon the other's followed.  
  
A little while later everybody was sitting down to eat and  
  
were digging in to one of Sasami's fabulous meals.  
  
"So how did your trip go Mihoshi?" Asked Sasami to the blonde  
  
GP officer.  
  
"Well when i got to HQ they wanted to repost me but i refused  
  
because how could i live with out your cooking Sasami"  
  
Sasami blushed and the comment.  
  
"But for some reason i have the feeling i have forgetting  
  
something?" Said Mihoshi who looked like she was trying  
  
to remember something.  
  
"No surprises there then!" Remarked Ryoko.  
  
"Oh! i remember now!" With that Mihoshi wiped out her cube  
  
and started twisting it soon the table was filling up with  
  
stuff many snack food and cuddly toys.  
  
After about 5 mins the table was over flowing with Mihoshi's  
  
stuff.  
  
"It must be here somewhere?" Just then a long rounded wooding  
  
cylinder dropped out on the table.  
  
"Here it is!" She picked it up and handed it to Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka looked at it then she notice the Royal Juraian seal  
  
marked on it.  
  
"It must be from my parents!" With that she opened it and  
  
inside was a letter Ayeka quickly read it then passed out as  
  
she fell backwards.  
  
"Ayeka what's wrong?" Ask a concerned Tenchi who was trying  
  
to bring her round.  
  
Ryoko picked up the letter a scanned over it.  
  
"It says Dear Ayeka Sasami Tenchi Ryoko, etc. etc. We are  
  
coming for a visited you and will be staying for around 10  
  
days.  
  
Ryoko winced at the thought of beaning around Misaki for that  
  
long. She still had nightmares from the first time she meet  
  
the Queen of Jurai.  
  
"Keep reading" Said Ayeka still flat on her back.  
  
"Well, OK lets see were was i? Coming to visited etc. etc.  
  
We will be there by the end of the week see you soon!  
  
Love Misaki & Funaho.  
  
P.S Also your Father is coming with us!!!!!"  
  
Everybody round the table all said in unison.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

The Path That Guides Us  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi  
  
Muyo!"And all related characters, names, etc. Are ©1992-2003  
  
AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Chapter 8 V 1.1  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The first rays of light entered Tenchi's bedroom. Tenchi was  
  
already awake laying on top of his bed. He had not got much  
  
sleep that night how could he!   
  
So much had happened in one day. From declaring his love for  
  
Ayeka then finding out from Tsunami that Ayeka too had the  
  
power to call forth the Light Hawk Wings! Then finally the  
  
news that the Royal family of Jurai were coming here to  
  
visited for 10 days!  
  
Tenchi roll off the bed quickly garbing some clothes he head  
  
to the bathroom to have a shower.  
  
Around 20 mins later he left the bathroom to head down the  
  
stairs that lead towards the front door.  
  
He soon found himself sitting out on the dock looking down  
  
into the water below at his own reflection.  
  
(Everything has happen so quick i wonder what will happen  
  
next?)  
  
He chuckled to himself.  
  
(Well, With the Royal family coming soon 'anything' could  
  
happen!)  
  
He sat there just gazing at the water bellow still deep in  
  
this own thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps coming  
  
towards him. He looked up to see his father standing there.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing up this early?"  
  
"Well, I got a call from the office last night and they need  
  
me to return early today but I should be back before my  
  
future in-laws get here as i missed meeting them last time"  
  
said Nobuyuki with a small grin on his face.  
  
"DAD! I haven't even thought of marriage yet!"  
  
"It will only be a matter of time! Oh i wish your Mother was  
  
hear she would be so prod of you!" Said Nobuyuki before  
  
blowing his nose.  
  
Shaking his head Tenchi return to watching the water below.  
  
"Well, I better get going don't want to be late" He was just  
  
about to turn and leave when Tenchi spoke.  
  
"Dad can i ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, Of course Son what is on your mind?"  
  
"How do you know if the path that is laid out before you is  
  
the right one?" Tenchi didn't take his eyes away from the  
  
water when he spoke.  
  
Nobuyuki thought about this before answering.  
  
"To tell the truth you don't, But if the signals are there  
  
along the way and you fell that the path you are taking is  
  
the right one well i guest that it is the right path"  
  
"Thanks Dad i think i understand" replied Tenchi.  
  
"Sorry i couldn't be more help to you son"  
  
"No Dad you have been of great help"  
  
A small pause before Nobuyuki spoke.  
  
"Tenchi here have the keys to the Van i will get the bus to  
  
work. So why don't you take Ayeka in to town i think it would  
  
do you two good to get away from here for a couple of hours  
  
to have some fun"  
  
Tenchi took the keys he had only got his licence a couple of  
  
months back and had only driving the Van couple of times  
  
since then.  
  
"Thanks Dad. Your right some time away from here will be  
  
nice" Tenchi turned to see his Father walking off towards the  
  
road.  
  
"No problem Tenchi just remember to put Gas in it before you  
  
come back" Nobuyuki called as he headed off.  
  
Tenchi watch his Father walk off before heading back in to  
  
the house were he would find Sasami up starting breakfast.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi poked his head into the kitchen were Sasami and Ryo  
  
ohki {In Child form} working to get breakfast started.  
  
"Good morning Sasami, Ryo-ohki!"  
  
"Morning Tenchi!" Said a cheerful Sasami.  
  
"Meow!" Was Ryo-ohki's reply.  
  
"Sasami is Ayeka up yet?"  
  
"Yes i think she's with Ryu-oh"  
  
Tenchi looked nervous he knew that to get to Ryu-oh's  
  
spaceship pod would mean going in Washu's lab. Which at the  
  
best of times was not a good idea.  
  
"Thanks Sasami"  
  
"No Tenchi, Thank you" said Sasami.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For making my Sister very happy!" Sasami said happily.  
  
Tenchi with his hand behind his head smile back before  
  
leaving.  
  
As he walked towards Washu's door he spotted Ryoko floated  
  
down from her rafter and in a knee jerk reaction he dived for  
  
cover fearing the usual Ryoko morning groping.  
  
"Gezz Tenchi you don't have to worry about me jumping on you  
  
now. But i am flatted you still think i would do that"  
  
Said Ryoko giving Tenchi a wink as she floated by towards the  
  
kitchen.  
  
Tenchi pick himself up and entered Washu's Lab.  
  
He had hoped to enter quietly but because Washu had her crab  
  
chimes to let her know if someone had entered the lab.  
  
(Dam forgot about them!)  
  
He looked around quickly lucky he didn't spot Washu anywhere.  
  
So he tip toe across the lab towards were Ryu-oh's pod was.  
  
(Not...far...now...almost...there...I'm...going...to...make.  
  
.it)  
  
"Tenchi! My Guinea pig! Have you come to finally give me that   
  
'specimen' i want!?" said a chirpy Washu.  
  
Tenchi turned to see the scientist standing right behind him.  
  
Quickly waving his hands in front of him and at the same time  
  
walking backwards he said.  
  
"Maybe some other time i just came to find Ayeka, Sasami said  
  
she was with Ryu-oh"  
  
Washu looked disappointed but then smile.  
  
"OK not this time but i will get it one day WHAHAHAHAHAHA!"   
  
Replied Washu as she started to laugh in her usual  
  
mad scientist way as she walked away.  
  
Tenchi let out a sigh of relief before heading towards Ryu  
  
oh.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ayeka stood looking a her Tree Ryu-oh which was now standing  
  
twice as tall than Ayeka was. She reached out and touched  
  
the base of Ryu-oh with one hand she closed her eyes and  
  
smiled.  
  
"I am happy to see that you are regenerating well. As you may  
  
know my parents are coming and i am planning to ask them to  
  
take you back to Jurai with them so you can be with your  
  
brother's and sister's Intel you are ready to fly again"  
  
There is a sound like wind chimes in the air before Ayeka  
  
spoke again.  
  
"Please don't worry about me i would like very much to come  
  
with you, It has been a long time since i have seen my home  
  
world but for now i wish stay here along side lord Tenchi"  
  
Her cheeks went red when she spoke Tenchi's name.  
  
It was then that she felt two arms warp around her waist  
  
pulling her in to a hug.  
  
"Did i hear my name just then?"  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka spins round to come face to face with him.  
  
She the puts her hands behind his head before pulling him in  
  
for a deep kiss.  
  
Soon they came up for air.  
  
"Wow! i could get used to that every morning" Said a dazed  
  
Tenchi as Ayeka giggled.  
  
"You better as i plan to do that allot from how on" Replied   
  
Ayeka with a devious smile.  
  
"Ayeka Dad gave me his Keys to the van before he left for  
  
work so how about you and me go into town today? Just the two  
  
of us?"  
  
"I would love to! But what about the house work?"  
  
"Don't worry yourself about that you deserve a break from it  
  
plus it will give us time to talk"  
  
"OK then when do we leave?" Replied Ayeka.  
  
"After breakfast, Speaking of which i think Sasami will have  
  
it ready by now"  
  
Ayeka nodded then they both walked away from Ryu-oh back to  
  
the main house.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ryoko entered the kitchen for some reason she decided to see  
  
if Sasami needed any help this morning well that's what she  
  
keep saying to herself in her head but in realty she was  
  
trying to get her mind off Tenchi & Ayeka which was hard to  
  
do.  
  
"Morning Sasami need any help?" Ask Ryoko.  
  
First Sasami was stunned that Ryoko 'asked' to help, as most  
  
times she had to be forced to help.  
  
"Morning Ryoko! Well let me think what could you help me  
  
with?"She knew it was best to keep Ryoko away from the food  
  
because Ryoko cooking always came out toxic!  
  
"Well could you lay out the rice bows on the table please"  
  
"No problem.!"   
  
With that Ryoko picked up all the bows one on top of the  
  
other then headed to the table in the other room.  
  
As she was placing the blows down she notice something poking  
  
out from under the table. She picked it up it looked like a  
  
Some sort of data pad she quickly read it.  
  
"Interesting" was all she said before teleported up to her  
  
rafter were she hided it under her pillow before returning to  
  
the table just as Tenchi & Ayeka who had been joined by Washu  
  
entered the room.  
  
Sasami soon came in with a large tray of food flowed by Ryo  
  
ohki carrying a smaller tray with a water jug on it.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Called Sasami.  
  
At that sound Mihoshi running down the stairs trying to get  
  
dressed at the same time, unfortunately she only had on leg  
  
in her pants the blonde GP officer tripped on one of the legs  
  
of her pants and ended up in a heap at the bottom of the  
  
stairs.  
  
"Ouch!"Was all she could say.  
  
Soon everybody was round the table digging in the food.  
  
"So what do you have planned today Tenchi?" Asked Sasami  
  
trying to make conversation.  
  
"Well me and Ayeka are going into town for the day Dad gave  
  
me the keys to the van"  
  
"Wow that's great!" Said Sasami  
  
"It is?" Replied a confused Tenchi  
  
"Yes here's a list of stuff i need" Sasami handed Tenchi a  
  
long shopping list.  
  
"Hey Tenchi while your out get some Sake in were kinder  
  
running low" Said Ryoko  
  
"Tenchi? Could you get me the latest copy of 'Super Magical  
  
Teenage Sailor Team' Manga please!" Pleaded Mihoshi.  
  
"And i have a copy of Science Monthly while your at it. Its  
  
fun reading what this Earth Scientists has come up with!"  
  
Chipped in Washu.  
  
Tenchi hug his head as Ayeka patted his back.  
  
"Its always the same when i go into town" Tenchi said to him  
  
self.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ryoko watched from the rooftop balcony as the van with Tenchi  
  
& Ayeka disappeared down the drive and passed Azaka &  
  
Kamidake who guarded the front gate. She didn't see Washu pop  
  
up in her Adult form behind her.  
  
"What to talk about it?" Asked Washu.  
  
"No not really what is there to talk about? Tenchi has picked  
  
Ayeka not me, What is the point of poring my heart out just  
  
to end up crying again"  
  
Without a word Ryoko turned and hugged Washu as she cried on  
  
hear shoulder. At first Washu was shocked at the bust of  
  
emotion from Ryoko but she then returned the hug. Unknown to  
  
both of them they were being watched.  
  
"Sorry Ryoko," Said Sasami as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I hope one day you will find happiness you deserve" With  
  
that the young princess/goddess left the Mother & Daughter to  
  
them self's.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi & Ayeka were walking down the streets of Okayama  
  
heading too the local movie cinema to see what was showing.  
  
Ayeka was wearing a 'Earth' style outfit.  
  
{A/N See The All New Tenchi Muyo! Vol.1 book chapter 3 were  
  
Ayeka goes on a date YES! a Date with Tenchi! To she what she  
  
is wearing :D}  
  
Soon they were there.  
  
"So see something you like Ayeka?" Ask Tenchi.  
  
"Yes, you!" Replied Ayeka giggling like a school girl.  
  
Tenchi blushed.  
  
"Well, How about the new Jackie Chan film "Rush Hour'?" Ayeka  
  
said after she had finished giggling to herself.  
  
"I didn't know you liked that type of movie?"  
  
"Why yes i really enjoy Mr. Chan's stunts also i like a good  
  
fight!"  
  
"Don't i know it!" Tenchi said to himself thinking of all the  
  
times Ayeka & Ryoko have been fighting over him but now that  
  
was over well he hoped!  
  
"Did you say something Tenchi?" Asked Ayeka  
  
"Umm..i said do you want pop-corn?" Replied Tenchi with one  
  
hand behind is head as he hoped Ayeka didn't hear him first  
  
time.  
  
"Why yes i would like some"  
  
Soon they were seated in side the cinema watching the movie.  
  
Tenchi looked around and notice at the other couples there  
  
all the guys had there arm around there girlfriends he turned  
  
to look at Ayeka sitting next to him.  
  
(OK Tenchi you can do it, Act casual just like you have seen  
  
it on TV)  
  
He then stretched his arms up while at the same time yawning  
  
he was about to put his arm round Ayeka when someone behind  
  
him shushed him.  
  
He quickly put his hands down in his lap.  
  
"Your not sleepy are you Lord Tenchi?" Whispered to him while  
  
at the same time trying to watch the movie were Chris Tucker  
  
has just picked up Jackie Chan from the Airport.  
  
"No I am fine" Tenchi returned to watching the film.  
  
"Tenchi if you were trying to put your arm around me then  
  
please go right ahead as that tactic almost never works on  
  
TV" Said Ayeka with a smile on her face.  
  
Tenchi put his arm around her as they settled down to watch  
  
the rest of the Movie.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Some time later they came out of the cinema Tenchi still had  
  
his arm around her.  
  
"So were to now?" Ask Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi quickly looked around before spotting a bus he notice  
  
its desertion.  
  
"Lets jump on that bus i know were i want to go now" Said  
  
Tenchi as he lead Ayeka to the bus stop.  
  
"What about the van?"Ask Ayeka.  
  
"It will be aright were it is. It was hard to find a parking  
  
spot as it was. Plus were we are going is not to far" Replied  
  
Tenchi.  
  
"So were are we going?" Ask Ayeka as she sat down.  
  
"You will see" Was all Tenchi said as he sat down next to  
  
her.  
  
Soon the bus pulled up to a stop.  
  
"Here we are" Said Tenchi as they got off.  
  
"Where is here?" Asked Ayeka looking around.  
  
"We are at Korakuen gardens which is one of the three most  
  
famous gardens of Japan!" Said Tenchi  
  
"Oh Tenchi! What a wonderful idea!" Said a happy Ayeka she  
  
had heard about Korakuen from her brother and had wanted to  
  
visited it one day, And now she was with Tenchi.  
  
"Before we start walking round lets get some food. My tummy  
  
is rubbing" Said Tenchi as his stomach make a noise.  
  
"Agreed"  
  
They headed over towards a nearby ramen cart to eat.  
  
"Sorry i wish i could take you to a fancy restaurant but i  
  
don't have the money to take you" Said Tenchi just before  
  
they sat down.  
  
"There's no need to be sorry as long as i am with you i don't  
  
mind" Came Ayeka's reply.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
We later join the couple as they walk though the gardens hand  
  
in hand. Soon they came to a bench were they sat down and  
  
took in the scenery.  
  
Ayeka was the first to talk.  
  
"Tenchi why do you think we were blessed with the mark's of  
  
the Light Hawk Wings?"  
  
"To be honest Ayeka i had been asking myself that same  
  
question and i have no answer to it. But there has to be a  
  
reason" Replied Tenchi.  
  
"Well, What ever the reason we will face it together" Said  
  
Ayeka as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes together"  
  
They sat there for a little while before Tenchi spoke.  
  
"Ayeka do you think i would like Jurai? What is it like?"  
  
"Yes, I believe you would like it very much on Jurai, It is  
  
like this garden in away but think of Jurai as one big  
  
garden. Why do you ask?"  
  
Ayeka said trying to see why he was suddenly asking about her  
  
home world.  
  
"Well we may end up living there one day. And i know how  
  
important your roll as first princess of Jurai is to you"  
  
"You mean you would come to Jurai with me but what about  
  
Earth?" Ask Ayeka.  
  
"Well Earth will always be my home but i would be selfish if  
  
i ask you to stay here forever as long as we are together i  
  
will be happy anywhere" Ayeka smiled.  
  
"As long as were together" She replied.  
  
"Well, We best get back if we are in time Sasami should have  
  
dinner ready when we return" Said Tenchi as he stood up with  
  
his hand out to Ayeka which she took.  
  
"Tenchi thank you for today it's been most enjoyable" She  
  
then kissed him for what seemed like forever they finally  
  
broke the kiss then started back to the bus stop that would  
  
take them to were the van was parked.  
  
Later back at this house.  
  
"Bad boy Tenchi! Forgetting to buy the stuff on the list i  
  
gave you! It good job i decided to go to the shops myself!"  
  
Huffed Sasami  
  
"Wwhhaaaaaa!!! you forgot my copy of 'Super Magical Teenage  
  
Sailor Team'" Cried Mihoshi.  
  
"Well, I can watch the science channel for a laugh" Said  
  
Washu.  
  
"I wonder if the old man keeps is stash at the shine?" Ryoko  
  
said to herself while giving Tenchi an Evil eye.  
  
"For the last time i am sorry i didn't mean to forget  
  
everything!" Plead Tenchi.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 8  
  
{A/N Hello sorry about the last chapter it was not as good as  
  
it could of been i hope this one was better : ) just to note  
  
Korakuen gardens is a real place in Okayama as i did some  
  
research on it. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Path That Guides Us  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi  
  
Muyo!"And all related characters, names, etc. Are ©1992-2003  
  
AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved  
  
Chapter 9 V1.1  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A couple of days have past in the Masaki household. Washu has  
  
been busy making a sub demential bedroom ready for the Royal  
  
family for when they arrive.  
  
Ryoko had spent her time ever reading the data pad she found  
  
under the table or trying to help Sasami in the kitchen.  
  
Today she sat on the couch watching TV with Mihoshi Sasami  
  
and Ayeka. It was one of there regular soaps soon Washu  
  
joined them.  
  
"Well, the room is ready i just hope it's up to Juraian  
  
standards" She said as she plop down on the couch.  
  
"Thank you again Miss Washu for taking time off from your  
  
experiments to make the room for them" replayed Ayeka.  
  
"No problem for the number one scientist in the universe! But  
  
just one thing i ask of you Ayeka"  
  
"Yes, Miss Washu?"  
  
"Please call me 'Little' Washu!" Said Washu in a cute voice.  
  
"Why yes little Washu" Replied Ayeka as she picked herself up  
  
from a face fall.  
  
Just then Tenchi came in.  
  
"Hello everyone" said Tenchi  
  
Washu Mihoshi Sasami and Ayeka who got up to greet him all  
  
said there hello's Ryoko just waved she was to engrossed in  
  
the soap opera.  
  
"Ayeka i go and change before we go see Grandpa" Said Tenchi  
  
as he head up stairs.  
  
"I will be ready to leave when you are" Ayeka called after  
  
him.  
  
"What's going on Ayeka?" Ask Sasami  
  
Ayeka hated to lie to her sister but she was not ready to  
  
tell her and the other's about her new found power but as  
  
Sasami was connected to Tsunami she might know about it  
  
anyway.  
  
"I am just going to watch Tenchi and my brother practise  
  
today that's all" Replied Ayeka.  
  
"Oh OK Ayeka" said Sasami  
  
"Ayeka i am ready!" Called Tenchi.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Soon both Tenchi & Ayeka had left the house to go up to the  
  
training ground were Yosho would be waiting for them. The day  
  
before Ayeka talked to her brother about her power being that  
  
he already knew about it. He had suggested that she joined  
  
him and Tenchi the next day to see if she could call her  
  
LightHawk Wings.  
  
Back at the house  
  
"Well, I think it's about time i got back to my lab. Sasami  
  
please call me when dinner is ready" Said Washu.  
  
"OK Little Washu" Said Sasami who didn't take her eye's away  
  
from the TV.  
  
Ryoko got up and said "I think i head to the Onsen" With  
  
that she teleported away.  
  
Sasami looked round to see only Mihoshi who was sleeping and  
  
Ryo-ohki who was on the ground with a coloring book.  
  
"Everybody is busy" With that she hopped of the chair she was  
  
sitting in and head to the kitchen.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi & Ayeka arrived at the training ground were they meet  
  
up with Yosho. What they didn't know was they were followed  
  
by Ryoko who was know sitting high in a tree nearby.  
  
(Right, Princess let's she what you got) Thought Ryoko as she  
  
watched them.  
  
"Right you two first i want you to change in to your battle  
  
suits" ordered Yosho.  
  
Soon Tenchi & Ayeka were in the combat gear.  
  
"Tenchi remember were we left off last?"  
  
"Yes Grandpa, But do you think it will work this time?"  
  
"Tenchi! You must focus! Now do it!" Commanded Yosho.  
  
Letting out a sigh Tenchi stood with his eye's closed trying  
  
to call for the wings. After about 5 mins he spoke.  
  
"It's no good Grandpa" Said a frustrated Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, If you keep thinking that way you will never have  
  
full control over them!"  
  
"Yes, Grandpa" Said Tenchi looking down at the ground.  
  
"Your turn Ayeka"  
  
"Yes Brother"   
  
Ayeka then took of her tiara then stepped forward. She then  
  
closed her eye's and focus then she soon heard gasps from  
  
both her brother and Tenchi. Opening her eye's she was  
  
shocked to see three LightHawk Wing's before her.  
  
"Oh my!" Was all Ayeka could say.  
  
"Very good Ayeka, See Tenchi that's how it's done. Now try  
  
again!"  
  
Tenchi tried again and to his surprise he activated his Light  
  
Hawk Wings.  
  
"I did it! See Grandpa!" Said a happy Tenchi.  
  
"Good it's about time you did it Tenchi. Now Ayeka deactivate  
  
your wings same for you Tenchi" Both did as asked.  
  
"Now Tenchi try calling them again"  
  
At first Tenchi found it hard like before but just as he was  
  
going to give up they appeared.  
  
"Tenchi you did it!" Said a happy Ayeka.  
  
"Yes, But i don't think i can hold them!" Just then the wings  
  
disappeared and Tenchi fell back to the ground sweating.  
  
"Are you alright Tenchi?" Ask Ayeka.  
  
"I am fine it just took a lot out of me this time. I have  
  
never felt so drained before when i have used them why is  
  
that Grandpa?"  
  
"Tenchi the time's that you have used them was at time's of  
  
great danger. But this time was the first time you have  
  
called them when there was not danger around thus your state  
  
of mind was not the same as it was the other times"  
  
"I think i understand Grandpa" Replied Tenchi.  
  
"Good now before we Finnish for the day Ayeka, I want you to  
  
form the Wings again then try using them like Tenchi does to   
  
form the Light Hawk armor and sword"  
  
Ayeka nodded to Yosho and did as asked.  
  
Ryoko who had been watching all this from her tree was amazed  
  
how easy it was for Ayeka to form her Wings.  
  
(It must be because she is a full blooded Juraian! Good job  
  
she didn't know about her power when we were going at it!)  
  
She watched as Ayeka again formed the LightHawk Wings then  
  
she watched as two of the Wings whooshed over her to from the  
  
Light Wing Armor.  
  
The armor was like Tenchi's only it hugged Ayeka's body to  
  
show off all her female curves.  
  
(Not bad princess no bad at all) Ryoko thought.  
  
She then watched as Ayeka took hold of the last Light Hawk  
  
Wing. But instead of forming the Light Hawk Sword like Tenchi  
  
the Wing turned into a staff. Each half of the staff was  
  
white from the handle looked like they had ivy growing round  
  
them with leafs and at each end two small orbs which were  
  
glowing a bright blue.  
  
Ayeka looked at the staff in her hand she could fell it's  
  
power pulsating from it. She turned to look at her brother  
  
and Tenchi who were both looking at the staff.  
  
"Grandpa why did it become a staff? Not a sword?" Ask Tenchi.  
  
"I think i can answer that" Said Ayeka.  
  
"I believe the Wing forms the weapon which that person is  
  
most skilled with. Tenchi you have been trained in the art of  
  
the sword i however was not. My Mother who trained me in hand  
  
to hand combat but she also showed me how to use a staff  
  
right brother?" She then looked over to Yosho.  
  
"Very good Ayeka i believe you are right but it was many  
  
years ago that Mother Misaki trained you in the art of staff  
  
fighting can you still remember how to use it" Said Yosho as  
  
he rubbed his chin.  
  
"Brother! Of course i can just you watch!" Shouted Ayeka.   
  
With that she started to do a complex kata. When she came to  
  
the end she spun the stuff round in an attacking motion in  
  
front of her.   
  
It was then the staff shoot-out a bolt of energy from the end  
  
straight at the tree Ryoko was sitting in.  
  
Poor Ryoko didn't she it coming she had been to engrossed in  
  
watching the princess to notice it coming at the base of the  
  
tree Intel it was to late.  
  
The only thing Ryoko could say was "Oh Crap !"  
  
The energy blast hit the tree which then fell to the ground  
  
with an or mighty crash.  
  
All Tenchi Ayeka and Yosho could do was watch in shock as the  
  
tree fell. They heard it cry out as it fell.  
  
"Do tree's go Aaarrrghh! When they fall?" Ask Tenchi.  
  
It was then they heard the tree reply "No!"  
  
Ayeka & Tenchi rushed over to see a dazed Ryoko tangled up in  
  
the braces of the falling tree.  
  
"Miss Ryoko! Are you all right? I am so sorry i didn't know  
  
you was there!" Said a panicking Ayeka.  
  
"It's...OK...princess.." Said a dizzy Ryoko as she was pulled  
  
free by Tenchi and Yosho who had made is way other it see  
  
what was going on.  
  
After Ryoko was free Ayeka bowed to her to apologies again.  
  
"Please take my humble apologies Miss Ryoko"  
  
"Hey i am fine see!" She then twilled on the spot.  
  
"But remind me not to get on your bad side Ayeka you whack a  
  
pretty powerful punch with that staff of yours!" Said Ryoko  
  
as she picked a leaf from her hair.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
As they stood there talking they were unaware that they were  
  
benign watched in a nearby bush a small flying video camera  
  
was watching them.  
  
Washu sat on her cushion watching the data on her screen.  
  
"Interesting very interesting" she said as she read over the  
  
data in front of her.  
  
As she was doing so see spotted something on the read out.  
  
"Now that is interesting, But i best double check" she typed  
  
away Intel she found the file she was looking for it was  
  
labelled 'Tenchi's Medical File'  
  
"All i need to do is overlay his previous data with today's  
  
scans" After a few seconds she looked at the screen with wide  
  
eyes.  
  
"Oh my! Could this be because they both had there Wings  
  
activated at the same time? i will need more data before i  
  
can conform.looks like i be watching those to allot" Said  
  
Washu as she leaned back grinning at the screen.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi Ayeka & Ryoko who was flying next to them were heading  
  
down the shine steps.  
  
"You know Tenchi i was surprised that you called your Wings  
  
today. You have ever done it before unless you were faced  
  
with danger. And you princess it looked like you had been  
  
doing that all your life!" Said Ryoko  
  
"Ryoko is right Ayeka, I was really surprised that you formed  
  
them that easy. Do you think it's because your a pure blood  
  
Juraian?" Ask Tenchi.  
  
"It might well be for that reason but i can't help wonder if  
  
the fact that i had my Wings activated that you were about to  
  
call them as well" Replied Ayeka.  
  
"You maybe right Ayeka, Grandpa has been helping me too  
  
master the Light Hawk Wings ever sense the second time i used  
  
them when Dr Clay made that black hole. But i could never  
  
call them after that. But today when i tried again when you  
  
had called your own i found that i could sense the power deep  
  
inside of me. It felt like it had always been there but just  
  
out of reach" Said Tenchi.  
  
The trio carried on down the steps talking as they got about  
  
half way down they heard a noise that sounded like thunder.  
  
Then ground started to shake.  
  
"What the.." Before Ryoko could Finnish speaking a dark  
  
shadow engulfed them. Looking up they sore a large spaceship  
  
above them.   
  
Ayeka only said one word. "Kirito!"  
  
The Royal Family Of Jurai had arrived.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

The Path That Guides Us  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi  
  
Muyo!"And all related characters,  
  
names, etc. Are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All   
  
rights reserved  
  
Chapter 10 V1.1  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The complete Masaki clan were standing in line waiting for  
  
the Royal's to appear.   
  
Both them was the massive tree ship of Azusa's 'Kirito'  
  
which had been joined by Funaho & Misaki's twin tree ship  
  
'Mizuho' & 'Karin'.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka stood side by side next to them was Sasami  
  
with Ryo-ohki. Then came Yosho and Nobuyuki. Next to him was  
  
Mihoshi then Washu and Ryoko who was already looking board.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ayeka seeing that she was a nevus he took  
  
her hand in his and held it. Ayeka looked up to Tenchi and  
  
smiled at him. Sasami notice this and giggled.  
  
Just then three light's descend down from the ships. In the  
  
blink of an eye there stood Funaho Misaki and Azusa.  
  
Misaki spotted Sasami and started to run towards her with  
  
both arms starched out ready to sweep the little princess up.  
  
"My Little Sasami!"  
  
"My Mommy!"  
  
Misaki then engulfed Sasami in one of Misaki's famous hugs.  
  
Mean time Funaho had spotted that Tenchi & Ayeka were holding  
  
hands and that Ryoko was at the other end of the group she  
  
smiled then turned to her Husband to say.  
  
"Well, Dear look's like you lost the bet" She said with her  
  
hand out.  
  
Azusa who had also notice the pair as well sighed and handed  
  
over a large number of bills too Funaho.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Tenchi asked Ayeka.  
  
Before Ayeka could reply they heard a cry from Misaki they  
  
turned to see that Sasami had just said something to her  
  
Mother.  
  
"IS THAT TRUE!!" Said Misaki, Sasami nodded her head and  
  
started to giggle.  
  
"I think Sasami has let the cat out of the bag" was all Ayeka  
  
could say before her Mother was right in front of the pair  
  
her eye's were large and shaped like hearts. She was also  
  
crying tears of joy.  
  
(Oh dear!) Was all Tenchi & Ayeka could say before they were  
  
both swept up by Masaki.  
  
"LITTLE AYEKA! TENCHI! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" She  
  
continued to hug the pair for around 5 Min's before letting  
  
go. They both landed on the ground gasping for air.  
  
Ryoko had watched this happen she could not keep it in any  
  
longer she bust out laughing.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko i have not forgotten you!" Ryoko released  
  
that Misaki was right in front of her. Quickly looking round  
  
she noticed that the other's had backed away from her.  
  
"Eep!" Was all she could say as she was tackled by Misaki.  
  
As Misaki was hugging poor Ryoko to death Funaho walked over  
  
to the pair who had just got to there feat.  
  
"I am happy to see you too are doing well"  
  
"Thank you Mother Funaho. May i ask why Father handed you  
  
that money?" Ask Ayeka.  
  
"Well your Father and i had a bet on who would end up with  
  
Lord Tenchi" Replied Funaho.  
  
"Are you telling me my own Father bet against me! His own  
  
daughter!!" Ayeka looked over to were her Father stood.  
  
"Father how could you!" With that she looked away from him.  
  
Azusa who had yet said a word just looked bemused at what was  
  
happening in front of him. His only thought as he sighed that  
  
this would be a long vacation.  
  
Yosho walked up to greet his Mother.  
  
"Hello Mother i hope you are well" Said Yosho as he bowed  
  
"Yosho my son i see you are still acting like an old man?"  
  
Yosho looked up in panic at his Mother's words.  
  
"What do you mean Funaho?" Asked a confused Ayeka.  
  
"It's nothing Ayeka really" Said Yosho before is Mother spoke  
  
again.  
  
"Come on Grandpa i think it's time to show your 'real' self"  
  
Said Tenchi with an evil grin on his face.  
  
(Betrayed by my own Grandson!)  
  
"I have been wondering too when you were going to give up the  
  
old man routine Yosho" Said Washu who had joined them.  
  
"Miss Washu how?"  
  
"Did i know? Well i am not the genius in the universe for  
  
nothing you know"  
  
"What is everybody talking about?" Ask a confused Nobuyuki.  
  
"I think it is time i stopped hiding" With a blink of an eye  
  
the old shine priest turned in to the young Yosho.  
  
Gasps were heard from Ayeka Nobuyuki & Mihoshi, Ryoko who had  
  
finally got away from Misaki the sight of the 'young'  
  
Yosho brought back bad memories.   
  
And as for Ayeka well Ayeka didn't know what to think. She  
  
was angry that her brother had hiding his true form. She was  
  
also angry that it seemed Tenchi had found out about his  
  
Grandfather.  
  
Now she had Tenchi someone she had truly falling in love  
  
with. But with Yosho she had released that she only  
  
loved him like a sister would for a brother just like she  
  
love her sister Sasami.  
  
But she was not going to let him off that easy!.  
  
With a wicked grin and coldly said. "Brother i am glad to see  
  
that you have not aged but when i have finished with you  
  
trust me you will fell old!!" With that Ayeka took of her  
  
tiara.  
  
Yosho knew what was coming and could only start to back away  
  
from his younger sister.  
  
"Now Ayeka don't do anything foolish"  
  
It was too late Ayeka had already called the LightHawk Wings  
  
and had formed the LightHawk Armor and staff.  
  
Azusa who had finally joined the others as well as Misaki and  
  
Ryoko as they watched Yosho benign chanced by Ayeka around  
  
the lake.  
  
"Well, It seems she knows about her powers now" Said Azusa to  
  
Misaki as he handed her a large number of bills.  
  
Funaho & Misaki looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Like robbing candy from a baby" said Misaki with a wide  
  
smile. As Azusa just huffed as he watched his wife's.  
  
Soon everybody started to go inside the house only Tenchi  
  
said out side as he tried to stop Ayeka chasing Yosho around  
  
the lake. As the group entered the house there was a beeping  
  
sound everybody looked round to see were it was coming from.  
  
"Hey Mihoshi isn't that your com watch" said Ryoko.  
  
"Oh my yes" She then looked at the com watch.  
  
"Oh no its a top priority message i must leave at once" she  
  
then wiped out her com cube and started to twist it, soon she  
  
was into her GP uniform.  
  
"I am so sorry i have to leave so soon after you all just got  
  
here" She said to the Royal's as she bowed.  
  
"That's quiet all right officer Mihoshi your duty comes  
  
first" replied Funaho.  
  
"I be back soon" called Mihoshi as she ran towards the end of  
  
the dock twisting her cube soon Yukinojo shuttle was rocking  
  
in to the sky.  
  
"There she goes" said Washu.  
  
"Washu did you install that program so Yukinojo can land its  
  
self?" Ask Sasami.  
  
"Arghhh!! Dam it i forgot!" Said Washu as she banged her head  
  
against the wall.  
  
"There, there little Washu" Said Sasami as she tried to  
  
comfit Washu.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting vacation right Sister"  
  
Said Funaho to Misaki who was watching Tenchi who was now  
  
chasing after Ayeka to get her to stop chasing Yosho she  
  
turned a smiled.  
  
"Yes, Sister very interesting" she turned back in time to  
  
watch Ayeka knock Yosho in to the sky then land in the lake.  
  
Azusa was starting to wonder just what he had let himself in  
  
for.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Later that day we find Sasami Misaki Ryo-ohki and Ryoko who  
  
was on chopping duty in the kitchen. Mean time Washu was in  
  
her lab and Ayeka and Funaho had gone to the Onsen.   
  
As for the men of the house they sat at the table drinking  
  
tea. Not one of them had said a word scene they had sat down,  
  
Yosho was the first to talk.  
  
"So Father what news do you bring us from the Holy Council?"   
  
Said Yosho who was doing a good impression of a mummy after  
  
Ayeka had finished with him.  
  
"Nothing much of real interest" Was all Azusa said.  
  
A couple of minutes went by before someone else spoke it was  
  
Nobuyuki.  
  
"The weather must be nice this time of year on Jurai?" He  
  
said in a nevus voice to the King of Jurai.  
  
"Yes, it is" was all he said.  
  
Tenchi Yosho and Nobuyuki all had big sweat drops on there  
  
heads.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Mean time Ayeka & Funaho were sitting in the warm waters of  
  
the Onsen.  
  
"I must say Ryoko did a fine job making this bath's"  
  
commented Funaho.  
  
"Yes it was the one thing that impressed me about her. She  
  
does now how to relax which she does allot!" Replied Ayeka.  
  
Funaho smiled at Ayeka's reply she had for a long-time  
  
considered that she and Ayeka had a close bond like Mother  
  
and a daughter even know she was Misaki's little girl she and  
  
Ayeka had grown close over the early years even more so after  
  
the birth of Sasami.  
  
"Ayeka may i ask how far you have gone with lord Tenchi?"  
  
A very red Ayeka shot up to say "What do you mean how far!!"  
  
"I mean have you two been to bed with each other" She said  
  
with a devilish grin.  
  
Ayeka sat down still red as a tomato she started to poke her  
  
fingers together.  
  
"Oh no! Nothing like that at all. Lord Tenchi is not that  
  
type of man" she replied.  
  
"He is a man is he not?"  
  
"Really now he only confess his love to me resonantly" She  
  
how had her hands on her face looking of dreamy.  
  
"Is that so?" Ayeka nodded in reply.  
  
"So how did you find out that you had the power to use the  
  
LightHawk Wings?"  
  
Ayeka went in to great detail about what Tsunami then what  
  
happened early that day when training.  
  
"Well, I must say that things are happening around her  
  
quickly" Said Funaho.  
  
"Yes, i just hope it things will settle down now" Said Ayeka  
  
as she leaned back in the warm waters.  
  
"I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet Ayeka"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ask Ayeka.  
  
"You will find out after dinner tonight but lets just say it  
  
has to do with Tenchi" With that Funaho got up to leave the  
  
Onsen.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ask Ayeka as she started to follow.  
  
"You and everybody else will find out later now lets go i  
  
should think your Mother and Sister will have dinner ready  
  
soon.  
  
Knowing she was not going to get anymore answers from her  
  
Ayeka followed Funaho to the changing room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Soon everybody had sat down to dinner Washu had made a bigger  
  
table so everybody could sit-down.  
  
After about an hour everybody had stuffed them self's full.  
  
"My that was one of the best meals i have had in a long time"  
  
said Yosho.  
  
"Oh yes it beats take away any day of the week" added  
  
Nobuyuki.  
  
"It was great thank you Misaki Sasami you to Ryo-ohki Ryoko"  
  
Said Tenchi.  
  
Misaki Sasami Ryo-ohki and Ryoko all had red cheeks.  
  
Soon everybody was about to get up to leave the table but  
  
were stopped by a loud cough from Funaho.  
  
"Please could everybody stay seated as my darling Husband has  
  
something he wishes to say.  
  
"Oh yes i almost forgot! I can't wait to hear this" said  
  
Misaki.  
  
"Do i really have to do this?" Ask Azusa to his wife Funaho.  
  
"Yes, as the ruler of Jurai it is your job to tell him!" She  
  
said back.  
  
"Tell who?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
Azusa composed him self before speaking.  
  
"Tenchi as my son has passed on the roll of first prince of  
  
Jurai to you the Holy Council have ask that when we return to  
  
Jurai that you join us so that they can met you in person"  
  
Gasps came from around the table but before anyone could  
  
speak Azusa put his hand up.  
  
"They also wish to present you to the Royal tree's in the  
  
Royal nursery to see if any off them will bond with you" With  
  
that he sat back down.  
  
Everybody looked over too were Tenchi sat next to Ayeka he  
  
had a blank look on is face.  
  
"Tenchi? Are you ok?" Ask Ayeka as she waved her hand i front  
  
of his face.  
  
"Lights are on but nobody at home" Said Ryoko she then poked  
  
him on the forehead he fell flat on his back.  
  
"TENCHI!!!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"I guest the news was a little to much for him" Said Washu.  
  
"Yes, indeed" Was all Yosho could say as he watch Ayeka  
  
trying to wake up Tenchi with a fan.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

The Path That Guides Us  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi  
  
Muyo!" And all related characters, names, etc. Are ©1992-2003  
  
AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 11 V 1.2  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Azusa woke up to find himself all alone in the bed. He looked  
  
around the room Washu had made for him and his wife's. Funaho  
  
& Misaki were not in the room.  
  
He got up to get dress for the day at the same time mumbling  
  
something about why he the ruler of the most powerful Empire  
  
in the known Galaxy was stuck on this back water planet that  
  
his Son and Daughters now called home.  
  
He made his way to the living area only to find no one  
  
around.  
  
(Were is everybody?) He thought.  
  
It was when he entered the kitchen that he found his answer  
  
in a note.  
  
Dear Azusa  
  
Gone shopping with all the girls.  
  
Sasami left you some food on the side table.  
  
Love Funaho & Misaki  
  
XXX  
  
P.S Tenchi & Yosho are training up at the shine.  
  
(Women!) Was all Azusa could think.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi stood alone in a clearing with bokken in hand and eyes  
  
closed.  
  
(Try to 'feel' the world around you with your mind Tenchi)   
  
Yosho's words echoed in his ears.  
  
(Focus i must focus)  
  
Tenchi blocked out all thoughts only focusing on what was  
  
around him. Then just like a light switching on he could  
  
see the ground around him then the tree's he could 'feel'  
  
something moving towards him from his right hand side he  
  
quickly turned with his bokken ready to block what ever it  
  
was coming at him.  
  
'Whack!' The sound of two wooden swords clashing could be  
  
heard echoing around the forest.  
  
"Very good Tenchi you are improving greatly"  
  
"Thanks Grandpa" Said Tenchi as he lowered his bokken.  
  
"But you still have much to learn" With that Yosho whacked  
  
his grandson over the head.  
  
"Ouch! Hey! That was unfair grandpa" Said Tenchi as he rubbed  
  
the spot wear the bokken had made contacted with his head.  
  
"Live is unfair Tenchi but we must live it as best we can  
  
each day at a time"  
  
"I understand Grandpa"  
  
"Now lets start with the basics"  
  
Both men face off rased there bokken's then charged at each  
  
other.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Azusa made his way up the steps that lead to the shine. As he  
  
made his way up he couldn't help but think his daughters  
  
relationship with Tenchi.   
  
It seemed that fate was against him. He had know that it was  
  
very likely the two would of got to giver ever since reading  
  
Mihoshi's report.   
  
He was happy that Ayeka had found someone even know it was  
  
Tenchi.   
  
(Why do i fear this boy? After all he is my great grandson.  
  
Who could call the LightHawk wings just like Ayeka had on  
  
that day. Were this two the future of Jurai?)  
  
He still remember the day Tsunami spoke about the 'other' he  
  
had feared that the 'other' would be a member of one of the  
  
other Royal households.   
  
(At least Tenchi is a member of my house and keep my  
  
daughters safe. Maybe i should try to get to know the boy  
  
better before i truly judge him)  
  
At this point Tenchi & Yosho emerge from a side path both  
  
dressed in training uniforms. Yosho was the first to spot his  
  
father.  
  
"Good day to you Father hope you are well today" said Yosho  
  
blowing to his Father.  
  
"I am well Yosho"  
  
"Greetings Gre..sorry i mean your highness...err..."Tenchi  
  
tried to find the right words to call his Great Grandfather  
  
but was having trouble.  
  
"Just call me Lord Azusa for now boy" Azusa said to Tenchi  
  
"Yes, Lord Azusa" Replied Tenchi as he bowed.  
  
The three continued to walk up the steps to the shine.  
  
"So how is the training coming along?" Said Azusa.  
  
"The boy has much to learn but he is faintly making progress"  
  
"I see maybe Misaki should test him"  
  
Yosho laugh to himself. Tenchi just looked confused at  
  
Azusa's words. He knew Misaki was supreme commander of the  
  
Royal Bodyguard's but shortly when it came to training she  
  
could not be as bad as Yosho could she?  
  
They reached the top of the steps and headed to the shine  
  
office.  
  
"Would you like to join me to have some tea Father?" Ask  
  
Yosho standing by the door to the shine's office.  
  
Azusa nodded and entered the office.  
  
Tenchi tried to follow but was blocked by Yosho with a broom  
  
in his hand.  
  
"Tenchi don't forget that you have to sweep the shine after  
  
training"  
  
"Yes, Grandpa" Tenchi took the broom turned with his head  
  
down and walked off to start sweeping.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Azusa and Yosho sat in the shine's office both had a cup of  
  
tea in front of them. Yosho had been asking what has happened  
  
on Jurai in the passed 700 years.   
  
The talk was many about politics. But Azusa switched subject  
  
to Tenchi.  
  
"Yosho do you think that the boy is right to take your place  
  
as first prince of Jurai?" He asked.  
  
Yosho took a sip of his tea before answering.  
  
"Tenchi is young but he has shown great promise. After all he  
  
defeated Kagato were other's have failed to do so. Then there  
  
was Dr Clay."  
  
He pause before continuing.  
  
"Then he helped return Bizen the lost tree to Jurai that the  
  
scientist Yume had take over. Then there was the time Ayeka  
  
was kidnapped by lord Garyu. He has always put the other's  
  
first before thinking of himself which is good quality in a  
  
leader" Was all Yosho would say.  
  
"The Holy Council would agree with you. That's why they wish  
  
to meet him in person"  
  
"I see" replied Yosho.  
  
They both took a sip of tea then Yosho spoke.  
  
"So who put forward that Tenchi should be presented to the  
  
Royal trees?"He ask even know he already knew the answer.  
  
"The Jurai Executive Committee" Was all Azusa said.  
  
"I see i will have Tenchi say thank you to Funaho & Misaki"  
  
Replied Yosho with a grin.  
  
[A/N Hello! Just so you know if you didn't already know  
  
Funaho & Misaki are representatives for the Jurai Executive  
  
Committee]  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi keep looking over to the shine's office wondering what  
  
the two were talking about. They had been in there for the  
  
last couple of hours. He knew they were talking about him.  
  
He sighed and turned away to continue this sweeping his mind  
  
wondered back to yesterday after he had found out that he was  
  
to not only appear in front of the Holy Council of Jurai but  
  
was also to visit the Royal Nursery were the trees of Jurai  
  
are grown.  
  
At first he was not shore what to expected but after Ayeka  
  
had talked to him that night she reassured him that it was a  
  
great feeling to be bonded to a tree of Jurai. The more  
  
Tenchi thought about it the lease scary it seemed.  
  
  
  
He's thought's soon turned to the up and coming trip Okinawa   
  
that was planned last night.   
  
  
  
What was worrying Tenchi was that it would be hard to keep a   
  
low profile which would be hard with some of the most powerful   
  
persons in the known Galaxy in one place which could only lead   
  
to one thing a disaster!.  
  
"Tenchi!" He heard his Grandfather's voice call for him from  
  
the shrine's office.  
  
He turned and ran up to were his Grandfather and Azusa were  
  
standing.  
  
"Yes, Grandpa" ask Tenchi.  
  
"Please escort my Father home i believe the women will be  
  
back soon"  
  
"Yes Grandpa"  
  
Azusa nodded to his son and walked towards the steps that  
  
lead down to the house.  
  
"It was a pleasure to talk with you Father" Said Yosho as he  
  
bowed to Azusa.  
  
He watched as both Tenchi and Azusa disappeared down the  
  
steps.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In the meantime somewhere in space one officer Mihoshi found  
  
herself heading to a nearby sector in space to investigate  
  
the lost in contact of a convoy of ship's which were carrying  
  
a top secret cargo.  
  
"Miss Mihoshi" called the AI known as Yukinojo.  
  
"ZZZzzzzzz"  
  
"Miss Mihoshi please wake up we are coming up on the last  
  
known coordinates of the convoy"  
  
"ZZZzzzzzz"  
  
"MIHOSHI!!!" Shouted Yukinojo.  
  
"What? Oh Yukinojo there was no need to shouted" Said Mihoshi  
  
as she sat up in her pilots seat.  
  
"My apologies Miss Mihoshi. But i thought you would like to  
  
know we are at the last known coordinates of the convoy and  
  
that i am detecting a number of ships"  
  
"On screen" Replied Mihoshi.  
  
"Roger on screen now"  
  
"Oh my" Was all Mihoshi could say as she looked at the screen  
  
which showed a number of very heavily damaged ships drifting  
  
in space.  
  
"I am not detecting any life signs nor any sign of the cargo  
  
they were carrying" Said Yukinojo.  
  
"Also i have tried to scan the ships data banks but they have  
  
all have been destroyed"  
  
"Yukinojo contact central office at once" commanded Mihoshi.  
  
"Right away Miss Mihoshi"  
  
After a couple of seconds Yukinojo had made contact with  
  
central office.  
  
"Report officer Mihoshi" Said Captain Nobeyama as he appeared  
  
on screen.  
  
"Galaxy police officer first class detective Mihoshi  
  
reporting sir!" Said Mihoshi at attention she then give her  
  
report.  
  
"I have found the missing ships but there's no sign of life  
  
nor the cargo"  
  
"This is not good. Officer stay there and guard the crime  
  
scene Intel you are relived"  
  
"Yes, sir" replied Mihoshi.  
  
"Carry on officer" with that Captain Nobeyama closed is screen.  
  
"Its not far!" Whaled Mihoshi  
  
"What is wrong Miss Mihoshi?" Asked Yukinojo  
  
"I am missing out on all the fun back on Earth"  
  
"I see" was all the AI could say.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Back on Earth....  
  
Tenchi & Azusa were walking back down the steps, not one had  
  
said a word so far. Tenchi was about to say something but  
  
Azusa spoke first.  
  
"What is my daughter to you?" He stopped and turned to  
  
Tenchi.  
  
"I truly love Ayeka. I don't just see a princess i see a very  
  
kind person who would put other's well benign before her own  
  
safety. She makes me fell complete and i would gladly protect  
  
her with my life!" Replied Tenchi.  
  
"It sounds to me that you have been preparing that speech  
  
haven't you?" Replied Azusa with a small smile on his face.  
  
"You could tell?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Both then broke out in laughter.  
  
"Tenchi please look after my daughter"  
  
"I will Sir" Replied Tenchi.  
  
Both continued to talk as they made there way down. At the  
  
bottom the Ladies of the house had returned. Everybody else  
  
had already took in there shopping inside only Ayeka was  
  
left. As she took out a number of bags she notice Tenchi and  
  
her father appear at the bottom of the steps.  
  
(Good it looks like they are getting along now) She though  
  
with a smile on her face. She really hoped that her Father  
  
would approve of the both of them.  
  
The two walked over to were Ayeka stood.  
  
"Did you have fun today Ayeka" ask Azusa.  
  
"If you call watching your own mother fighting with Ryoko  
  
over the same bikini fun"  
  
Both men had a sweat drop on the heads.  
  
"Let me help you with those bags Ayeka"  
  
"How chivalries of you Lord Tenchi"  
  
Tenchi went red and Azusa tried to hide is laughter.  
  
Tenchi hurried into the house Ayeka and Azusa followed but  
  
before they got to the door Azusa stopped her.  
  
"Ayeka"  
  
"Yes Father"  
  
"I just though i let you know that i was wrong about him and  
  
that i am happy for you"  
  
Ayeka did something she had not done in a long-time she give  
  
her father a big hug.  
  
"Thank you Father you don't know how much that means to me"  
  
she then let go and head inside.  
  
"You are just a big softly aren't you Azusa dear"  
  
Azusa spin round to see both his wife's standing behind him  
  
with big smiles.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tenchi made his way up stairs with Ayeka's packages by the  
  
time he got to Ayeka's room she had court up with him.  
  
"I see you and my Father have finally brooking the ice"  
  
"It seems that way but i think Grandpa may have helped with  
  
that"  
  
They went into the room and Tenchi put the packages down.  
  
Ayeka was just about to put the items she had perched away  
  
when Tenchi spin her round.  
  
"I have been wanting to do his all day" With that Tenchi  
  
kissed her Ayeka soon returned the kiss and put her hands  
  
around his neck as they slowly deepen the kiss. It would have  
  
lasted longer if it was not for the sound of someone sobbing  
  
and a bright light flash in the same room.   
  
Quickly breaking the kiss they turned to see Misaki standing  
  
by the door crying tears of joy then they notice that she had  
  
her hand over Sasami's & Ryo-ohki's eyes. They were not alone  
  
Washu Ryoko Funaho Azusa Yosho and Nobuyuki were all there.  
  
"Gezz you two get a room" Said Ryoko.  
  
"My boy his finally a man" Said Nobuyuki with camera in hand.  
  
"Kids today" Said Washu.  
  
"Very bold of you Lord Tenchi" Added Funaho  
  
"My little Ayeka is all grown up" howled Misaki.  
  
Both Tenchi & Ayeka had gone a very bright red the rest just  
  
started to laugh at the pair.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Sorry for the long wait been really busy and not had time to update also updates   
  
will take longer but i will not abandon this story ^_^V   
  
Also chapter 11 has been changed to take out all the parts about the ski trip as  
  
i released that it would take up more chapters than i would of liked and i wanted   
  
to move the story on a bit faster.  
  
There will be one more chapter to do with the holiday trip to Okinawa before   
  
we head to Jurai. Bye for now!  
  
The Path That Guides Us  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
"Tenchi Muyo!" And all related characters, names, etc.   
  
Are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
The warm sun danced on the surface of the waters off the shores off the Okinawa beach   
  
that was being used by the Masaki clan.   
  
Sasami and Ryo-Ohki who were both wearing matching swimsuits only Sasami's was green   
  
and Ryo-Ohki's was orange were busy building a sand castle with the help of Tenchi is   
  
wearing black swimming trunks with a blue T-shirt.   
  
While Ayeka who was wearing a white two piece bikini. Ryoko was wearing a tiger striped   
  
bikini which left little to the imagination. Washu was in a red one piece. Funaho wore a   
  
dark blue one piece bikini & Misaki was wearing a two piece black bikini were sunbathing   
  
nearby.   
  
Azusa who had a par of lite blue trunks and a orange Hawaiian shirt on was sitting with   
  
Yosho who had a par of red trunks and a blue Hawaiian shirt on. Both were sitting under   
  
an umbrella playing GO!   
  
Nobuyuki wearing green trunks and a plan red shirt was busy watching the other girls on   
  
the beach with his binoculars.  
  
(Now we know what everybody is wearing on with the story!)  
  
It was there third day at the beach, and so far everything was going well so far.......  
  
"Tenchi! We need some water for the moat" cried Sasami who was placing sea shells on the   
  
sand castle with Ryo-Ohki.   
  
"Your right Sasami, I will run down to the sea to get some"   
  
With that Tenchi picked up a bucket and ran down to the sea.  
  
But before he got the he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. His eye's focus on a   
  
bright light coming down fast.  
  
"This is not good" He turned and ran back to the other's  
  
"We got trouble!" Shouted Tenchi. Everybody looked up towards Tenchi.  
  
They notice he was pointing up towards the sky. Everybody looked up at the same time to   
  
see the bright light coming closer.  
  
"Oh god! It's Mihoshi!" Cried Washu   
  
"What does that idiot think she's doing!? trying to land here! Everybody on the beach   
  
will see!" Washu quickly deployed her laptop and started to tape away at the keyboard.  
  
"I only thing i can do is change the angel of her approach so she lands out at sea"  
  
"But wouldn't Mihoshi drown? Miss Washu?" Asked Ayeka.  
  
"No just as she enters the sea i will open a subspace pocket to hide the ship"   
  
"But why not open one before she hits the sea?" Asked Sasami.  
  
Funaho decide to answer this one.  
  
"People on the beach will see the flashes of light that come from the opening made by  
  
the subspace pocket opening in the sky"   
  
"Bingo! You get a gold star Lady Funaho" said Washu as she continue to type away.  
  
"There's still going to be a big splash, So we need a distraction for the people on the  
  
beach"  
  
"Leave that to me and Ayeka" Said Ryoko as she teleported away with Ayeka.  
  
"What is she up to?" Said Tenchi.  
  
"Well what ever it is she better do it fast!" Came Tenchi's father's reply as he looked   
  
up to the fast approaching shuttle.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka reappeared on top of the hotel that they are   
  
staying at.  
  
"I wish you would tell me before you do that Ryoko!" Said Ayeka who had her hand over   
  
her heart.  
  
"Sorry no time to explain Princess"  
  
"So what's you plan then?" Ask Ayeka.  
  
Ryoko held her hand out and formed a small orange ball and smiled.  
  
"Fireworks" Was all she said.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Back at the beach.........   
  
"What ever Ryoko is planning to do she best do it fast!" No sooner had Tenchi said that   
  
the was a loud bang from behind them followed by more.   
  
Everybody turned and watched as what looked liked fireworks going off over there hotel.  
  
"She's defiantly gets her brains from me, that's my little Ryoko!" Beamed Washu. As   
  
she finished typing and hit enter.  
  
Out at sea just under the surface a subspace pocket formed.  
  
The beach party watched as Mihoshi's shuttle hit the water and entered subspace. At the   
  
same time Washu punched a couple of keys on her laptop.   
  
As she hit the final key there was a thump nearby.  
  
"Ouch! Were am i?" Asked Mihoshi who was already dressed in a yellow swimsuit.   
  
Washu walked up to her and whacked her on the head with a large fan.  
  
"You dimwit! You should know better that to land near areas were large number of   
  
earthing's gather!"  
  
"I am sorry i just wanted to get to the beach!" Cried Mihoshi between sobs.   
  
"Even so you should of looked were you was landing. No wait let me guess you were   
  
to busy changing in to that swimsuit to notice were you were going right!"  
  
Was Washu's reply.  
  
"How did you know?" Washu crashed to the ground.  
  
By that time Ryoko and Ayeka had returned but were quickly pounced on by Misaki.  
  
"That was beautiful you too!"   
  
"Thanks i think" Said Ryoko   
  
"What an interesting day at the beach Father" Said Yosho as he moved a pice on the GO!   
  
Board.  
  
"Is it always like this on Earth?" Ask Azusa as he made his next move.  
  
"It has its quiet days" With that he made his winning move.  
  
"You lose again Father i believe that makes it 9-0" Said Yosho.  
  
Azusa only grumbled in reply.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Later that night at the hotel.  
  
"So you say the convoy was completely destroyed" Asked Ryoko.  
  
"Yelp there was nothing left at all" Replied Mihoshi.  
  
"All those poor people" Said Sasami as she sat with her Sister.  
  
"So you have no idea what the ships were carrying?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
"No. All i know that the ships were carrying a top secret cargo"  
  
"What ever it was they must of wanted it badly to go that far" Said Ayeka.  
  
The group nodded. On the nearby table sat Funaho & Misaki.  
  
"That's the third one in the last month they must have some one working for them   
  
inside the GXP" Said Misaki in a hushed voice.  
  
"I know my top agents are working on it as we speak" Said Funaho as she both a cup   
  
of tea to her lips.  
  
"The main question is who is behind this attacks?"   
  
Funaho frowned. "I have no idea but we will find out!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
End Of Chapter 12 


End file.
